


Unexpected

by AddictedtoHiddleston



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, Daddy Hiddles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gradual Relationship, Hiddles Is Happy, Love, Marriage, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scare, Sex, Smut, Tom Hiddleston Sex, Tom Hiddleston smut, Tom Is A Sweetheart, daddy - Freeform, friends/lovers, hiddles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddictedtoHiddleston/pseuds/AddictedtoHiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody's life was going just how she'd planned. She got into RADA, graduated and now her acting career is working out the way she wanted it to. All thanks to her friends who helped her along the way. The only thing that Melody struggles with, is finding the right guy... or has she already found him and just doesn't know it yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class Of 2005: Going Separate Ways

Melody woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear next to her bed. She groaned as she smacked her hand against it and set it to snooze, then rolled over and buried herself under her bed covers. Five minutes later it was buzzing again, so she decided not to delay the day any longer and got up, sauntering over to the tiny en suite bathroom. Before she opened the door, Melody glanced over at Fran's bed and saw the lump in the middle of it that was Fran. Letting out an amused breath she pushed open the bathroom door and went inside.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bedroom wearing jeans and her favourite green hoodie with a towel wrapped around her head. Fran was sitting on the counter in the kitchen eating a slice of toast and with a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"Morning" she said, crumbs spilling out of her mouth "Ready for the big day?" she continued, gesturing towards the calendar with her toast. Melody's hand shot over her mouth and her eyes grew wide in shock, she'd completely forgotten what day it was, she made a noise similar to a squeak and ran back into her room to get changed.

It was graduation day and as much as Melody was looking forward to getting out of RADA and into the big scary world of acting, she also didn't want to leave. She'd made so many wonderful friends and graduating meant leaving them all behind to move forward in life. Melody stood in front of the mirror making sure she looked presentable. She wore a white blouse that was tight on her torso but the sleeves were loose and airy, a high waisted pair of straight black trousers and her new black heels that she'd only worn once and that was so she wouldn't get blisters when she wore them the next time. Her long brown hair had been straightened and she'd let it hang down her back without doing anything else to it except clip back her side fringe so it wouldn't get in her face. She looked smart and presentable and that's all that mattered.

Melody once again entered the kitchen to find Fran now as dressed up as she was and ready to go. Fran had chosen to go with her usual all black look. Black shirt, black trousers, black flats and her signature black lipstick. Apparently she was going to a funeral, not a graduation. The girls grabbed their bags and left the apartment, making their way down the stairs and waited out the front of their building for the rest of the group to turn up. They didn't have to wait long before they were greeted by cheers and name calling from across the road. Melody looked around to double check everyone was there by pointing at them and saying numbers.

"1,2,3,4,5.... where's Tom?" she asked narrowing her eyes, it wasn't like Tom to be late, he was normally the first one to arrive to everything. Suddenly the group heard a shout and turned to see who it was.

Tom ran down the road, panting and making a mental note to himself to start jogging every morning to get fit, despite playing rugby while he was at Cambridge, since he started at RADA his fitness had decreased significantly. He called out to the group and spotted Melody, who was looking the most worried out of the five of them, he smiled at the idea of her worrying about him.

"Terribly sorry I'm late. My sister decided to call me as I was leaving and she wouldn't let me go" He chuckled a little "Ehehe" and wiped the drops of sweat off his forehead, smiling at Melody. She returned the smile, all thought of worry now gone from her face. Tom loved seeing Melody smile, he didn't know why, but deep down he always felt different towards her, they were both very much closer with each other than with the rest of the group, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Fran poked Melody in the ribs when she noticed the little moment the two were having. She'd always thought those two would be super cute together, and she told Melody repeatedly that they should hook up, but Melody would always blush then shoot the idea down as if Fran was crazy.

They walked down to the theatre and joined the large crowed of students that were also graduating that day. Various parents and teachers were scattered around and Melody spotted her mother, Gemma, talking to her tutor. Melody really admired her mother while she was growing up. Melody's father left her when he discovered she was pregnant with Melody, they were never married so he knew he wouldn't be tied down if he just took off. Gemma raised Melody as a single mother, making sure to give her everything any other child had and Melody had always made sure Gemma knew she appreciated all that she had done for her over all those years of her life. When she spotted Melody and her group of friends, she excused herself and ran over to them.

"My darling! Look at you! Look at all of you! You look so smart" A tear came to her eye and she wiped it away with a tissue.

"Mum, I want to introduce you to my friends" Melody smiled as she gestured to each one individually.

"This is Ruth" Melody pointed to a dark haired girl with large hazel eyes, she was the tallest girl of the group and outgrew a couple of the boys. "Jamie" she pointed to the dark haired boy who wore a navy blue suit, holding Ruth's hand, he was her boyfriend and Fran's oldest friend. "Alex" Melody continued, her index finger pointing at a the tallest of the three boys with shoulder length, shaggy blonde hair. "And of course you know Tom and Fran" She finished with a smile, looking over at Tom. His bouncy blonde curls, quivering in the breeze.

"I recognise a couple of them from the photos you sent me a while back and obviously I remember Tom and Fran. Well it's nice to meet you all finally" Gemma announced before kissing Melody on the cheek and taking her seat. The friends made their way down to an empty row of seats and all sat in a line.

The ceremony drew to a close and tears started to form in the corner of Melody's eyes. She hadn't realised she had actually been crying when she felt someones hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. Tom. He pulled her into a gentle hug and stroked the back of her hair. Melody wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Apart from Fran, Tom was her best friend and in less than a day he'd be moving back home to his mother's house for a while until he started getting jobs, then who knew where he'd end up. Melody didn't know what her life would be like without Tom in it, he was always there to be a shoulder to cry on if you needed him and when she wasn't crying, he was there studying with her or they would go to the rehearsal theatre together and act out their favourite plays, just for fun. Tom was going to be the one she missed most by far.

At last the evening approached and Melody and Fran had gone back to their apartment to get changed for the gathering the six of them had planned. Once ready they all jumped into two seperate taxis, and got out at regents park. Tom walked beside Melody, their arms would brush every so often, sending a buzz up Tom's arm. He was extremely nervous that evening and Melody seemed to notice.

"What's wrong Tom? You seem different tonight" she took hold of his forearm, sending more buzzes up his arm and around his body. She slowed him down so that they were overtaken by everyone else and left to walk at the back of the group. Her eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"It's nothing Mel, don't worry about it" He turned and smiled down at her and her large, round blue eyes softened. His stomach flipped at the sight of them, and he wondered what was getting into him. Melody had been on his mind a lot recently, he always knew he had a little thing for her, but now with the threat of possibly not seeing her again for a long time, she was on his mind constantly!

The group reached their normal spot by the boating lake and cracked open the alcohol straight away. It was a few hours into the evening when they were all either tipsy or verging on very drunk. The friend's laughter filled the air as they retold memories of their time at RADA. Then Alex stood up with an empty bottle in the air, which he thought was full, and declared the group play truth or dare. They all shouted in agreement.

"Okay Ruth you start! Truth or dare?" Asked Fran

"Umm... TRUTH!" She squealed in reply followed by a hiccup.

"How many times have you and Jamie... you know... done it?" Fran questioned, her eyes narrowing on the last two words, an "ohhhh" came from one of the boys after she asked.

"I'm sure the guys know anyway.." She replied, her words slurring as she said it. "We've done it twenty times since we've been together" She hid her face behind her coat as she blushed while the gasps resonated from various people's mouths.

"But you've only been together four months!" Melody chimed in, making Ruth hide under her coat again while Tom sniggered his usual "Ehehe".

"Maybe we should move onto the next person!" Jamie piped up, grabbing hold of Ruth's hand and squeezing it.

"Melody's turn!" Alex cried out. "Truth or dare?" he said with a scarily wicked voice.

"Oh what the hell! Dare" Melody announced, she didn't normally go for the dares but she felt courageous that night... or maybe it was the amount of alcohol she'd had. Fran whispered something into Alex's ear which was welcomed with a devilish grin.

"I dare you to make out with Tom!" Alex sneered. Melody shot a glare at Fran, knowing full well she'd told Alex to say that.

She started to protest but before she could say anything, Tom's lips were on hers. She felt how soft his lips were, and they moved in time with hers. A strange feeling started to form in the bottom if her stomach. Her hands moved up to his neck and into his hair gripping at his soft blonde curls, pulling him in closer. Tom's hand moved around her waist and pulled her body closer to him, his free hand cupping her cheek with his fingertips brushing against her ear. A quiet moan resonated from Melody's throat, making Ruth and Fran giggle as they watched the two of them. Tom nibbled on Melody's bottom lip before breaking the kiss and taking hold of her hand, where it stayed for the rest of the evening.

Melody woke up with an extreme hangover. She pushed herself up slowly so to sit up straight, but she suddenly found her hand on something squishy in the bed next to her. She turned her head to look at the squishy thing and realised there was someone else in her bed. Letting out a sharp gasp she quickly pulled back the cover off their head to see who it was. Tom. Another gasp escaped from her mouth when she glanced down to her hand and realised where it was resting, it was pressed against his ass. She instantly removed her hand from it's current resting place and used it to rub her forehead.

"Painkiller first, then I'll deal with... that" She thought to herself, as well as wondering what the hell had happened the night before.

She tripped over a box as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, to find a very smug Fran. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and a bowl of cereal perched on the surface in between her elbows that were leaning on the counter. Her eyes flicked up to look at Melody as she walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

"Morning Mel" She grinned, clearly she knew more than Melody did about what had happened the night before.

"Why is Tom in my bed?" She asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

"It's not what you're thinking... unfortunately" She giggled at Melody "He walked us home last night and needed to use the loo, however you insisted on going in before he did. You took so long he passed out on your bed, but instead of waking him up, you just got in next to him and fell asleep" A huge sigh of relief came out of Melody's mouth. At least they didn't do anything they'd regret.

A few minutes later they were greeted by a very hung-over Tom. Melody made him a cup of tea and sat him down on the sofa in the living room, he smiled at her as he took the cup. Tom tried to remember the reason why he woke up in Melody's bed that morning. He rubbed the back of his neck before taking a sip of his tea, Earl Grey - His favourite. She knew exactly what to do to cure his hangovers. Fran called Melody from the kitchen and she turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen. Tom used the moment to steal a glance at her ass before she disappeared from the room, chuckling to himself.

It was two o'clock and all of Melody's boxes had been packed into the removal van to go back to her mother's house in Surrey. The six friends gathered in front of Fran and Melody's building to take a final group photo. Tears were shed and hugs received from each other, that was until Melody and Tom got to one another. More tears started to fill Melody's eyes, with one managing to escape and run down her cheek. Tom wiped it away and pulled her into a tight hug. They stood entwined for a while before he whispered into her ear.

"I have your number, I know your address. I will make sure to see you next time I have a weekend off. I'm not going to disappear ok?" Melody nodded at him and placed her head back onto his chest. He leant down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

Gemma honked the car horn signalling that it was time to go and after giving everyone one last hug each she pulled herself into the car and plugged in the seat belt. As the car began to pull away, she saw Tom's face at the window, he was trying to say something but she couldn't hear him over the sound of the radio and the car. The car picked up speed and his face was gone, Melody checked the rear-view mirror and all she saw was Tom waving goodbye.


	2. 8 Years Later

"Happy New Year!" The room shouted as the clock struck midnight. Melody couldn't believe it was 2013, time had flown so quickly! Before she knew it someone had their lips crushed against hers. She kissed back still not knowing who it was, she'd closed her eyes out of shock, but left them closed for the remainder of the kiss. When the mystery person pulled away, breaking the kiss, Melody's eyes fluttered open. It was Harry, Fran's brother. She shot him a smile as thanks.

"I noticed you had nobody with you for the midnight kiss, and neither did I so I thought what the hell!" he shouted over the music. Harry was right, Melody didn't have a date to kiss at midnight, just like the last seven New Years. Melody let out a deep sigh and grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter. She downed the whole thing before moving off to find Fran.

Fran was grinding up against her fiancé Daniel when she noticed a sad eyed Melody strolling over towards her. Fran pushed Daniel away and pulled Melody into a hug.

"Honey what's the matter? Is this about the fact you didn't have a date tonight?" Melody nodded her head in reply, she pulled away from Fran and pushed some loose hair back behind her ear.

"I had to kiss your brother again. I still can't believe you're not disgusted at that" she announced to Fran who's chuckle and smile at Melody's comment, disappeared and showed a face of sadness for her best friend.

"Look Fran, I'm going to take off. Thank you so much for inviting me and I'll see you soon, I have to be at the theatre by lunchtime tomorrow.. I mean today!" she laughed as she remembered the time.

"Alright Mel. Get home safe, I'll see you around. I'm going to tell my brother to stop kissing my best friend because it's just weird" the two friends laughed and hugged and Melody made her way towards the exit, heading home.

When she had finally arrived at her apartment and unlocked the door, Melody noticed that she had two answer phone messages waiting for her. She pressed play and listened to the first message.

"Hi my baby! Happy New Year! I assume you're out partying so I won't leave a long one. Hope you're having a good time and I'll see you in two weeks. love you sweetheart! Mum"

Melody chuckled at the fact her mother still said her name at the end of every answer phone message, despite the fact that Melody knew exactly who she was. Melody pressed play again to hear the next message.

"Melody. Hi. umm Happy New Year for when you hear this, even though it's only nine o'clock right now. Anyway I got a call from a the director of that new play that's being put on at the end of the year... what's it called? Cora... Cori... Coriolanus! And he said he's interested in you playing one of the female leads, he wants to see you for an audition in about two months time. I know it's a little early at the moment but he sounded super eager! Anyway I'll pop into the theatre tomorrow and let you know the details. See you tomorrow, Bye"

Melody's eyes had grown wider with every sentence Mick had spoken. Not only was Coriolanus one of her favourite plays, it was also the biggest thing she'd done since playing a random zebra in The Lion King when she graduated from RADA. Melody threw her bag onto the sofa and danced around the living room, in celebration while little squeals erupted from her mouth. It was only the first day of January at one o'clock in the morning and already she was having the best day of the year!

Seven hours later, Melody heard her alarm clock signalling her to get up. She had a splitting headache from the loud music the night before and her feet ached from dancing with Fran. She really was not in the right state to be rehearsing for the show the next day, but if she didn't turn up the director would give up her part to someone more.... comitted. Melody was extremely comitted to her acting career but she'd taken far too many days off sick for her to try the director's patience anymore. So despite the pain that resignated throughout her body, Melody got ready to go and spend eight stressful hours in the theatre.

"Alright everyone, good start so far. I release you for your lunch break, be back here by two thirty!" Sadie, the director, shouted from the back of the auditorium. Melody let out a relieved sigh, it seemed that the late night the night the day before had certainly caught up on her. Since leaving RADA, Melody found it hard to stay up later than eleven o'clock nowadays. She'd only managed the night before due to the amount of alcohol she'd consumed.

As she exited through the stage door she bumped into her agent Mick, knocking his cigarette out of his hand and into the road next to them.

"I know you don't like that I smoke Mel, but did you really have to go as far as knocking my fag out of my hand?" he chuckled and squeezed her shoulder as she rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I try my hardest to help you stop Mick" she winked at him and they began to walk towards the nearest Starbucks, which in the middle of London wasn't very hard to find.

The two sat down with a cup of tea and a sandwich each and began discussing the information on her role in Coriolanus.

"So if all goes well at the audition, you would supposedly be playing his wife, she cares for their son and his mother, you get a kiss scene that I hear is a little steamy between the husband and wife. I haven't read into the plot much to be honest with you Mel. All I know is that the audition is in two months time at the Donmar Warehouse." he smiled at Melody apologetically for not having all the information she wanted. Melody couldn't care less though, she was just ecstatic that she had even been considered for the role. She pulled out her diary and made a note of the date and time of the audition allowing herself plenty of time to prepare herself. This could be her big break! It could make her acting career skyrocket and she'd be known all over the world as a famous west end actress!

"Back up straight Mel! Project your voice more! That's better sweetheart." Sadie shouted from the front row of the audience while the group rehearsed the last number of the day. Melody had really started to flag and all her technique and voice projection had started to decrease in quality significantly. She had focused all her energy on thinking about Coriolanus, the excitement of the audition getting ever closer kept her mind off the stress of the show she was currently involved in. She'd been rehearsing at the theatre for three days straight trying to perfect her role, but due to her mind being on her next role (hopefully) she just couldn't concentrate.

When the rehearsal was finally over, Melody sauntered out of the dressing room and made her way out of the stage door. Before she reached the door her name was being called out down the corridor. Melody turned around to see what they wanted and was met with a sight she hadn't seen in person for seven years.

"Alex! Oh my gosh! How are you?" She ran towards him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Alex grunted as Melody's body hit his with quite a force, she hadn't changed a bit in their time away from each other. When the group of friends graduated from RADA, Alex found himself being taken on by every director that could have him, obviously he hadn't had major roles in films but he had slowly been making his way up the fame ladder. He'd just finished filming his scenes in his most recent film "The Great Gatsby", altough he had only played a small part, he was now rather close with Leonardo DiCaprio which meant he had more of a chance getting into some good films.

"I'm great thanks! Look at you Mel, you look stunning! Great rehearsal out there today by the way" He pulled Melody out of the hug and held onto her shoulders, looking at her face. Melody looked down at the floor, embarassed by Alex's comment. He'd changed a lot in seven years. His once blonde and shaggy hair was now cut short and styled back, so he looked really smart. He had bulked up his muscles considerably and was no longer the tall scrawny boy he used to be. He actually looked very much more attractive, especially when she had been captivated by his gentle green eyes.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Melody asked curiously, she knew he was a near to famous actor now so why would he be watching her rehearse?

"I heard you were involved in the production and seeing as i'm freinds with Sadie she agreed to let me come down and see you in action before the opening night. I know we've kept in contact over the time, but I just wanted to see you in person again." Alex blushed slighty and looked down to the ground, either he was an extremely good actor or it was completely genuine, Melody got a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach and replied with a smile.

"Seeing as you're finished, do you fancy grabbing a coffee with me?" Alex mumbled nervously, as he saw Melody smile at his pink cheeks, he'd never been so nervous around Melody before, so why now? Her eyes lit up at the question and his stomach flipped at the sight of her deep, baby blue eyes. He quickly looked away so he wouldn't blush again, although from the small giggle that came from her direction, he assumed that it was already too late.

"I'd love to" She replied in a whisper and linked her arm through his, making their way out of the stage door and towards the nearest coffee shop.


	3. Date?

Melody sipped at her cup of tea, staring over the rim to glance at Alex every once in a while. Whenever the two made eye contact, she automatically flicked her eyes away to avoid any awkwardness as well as stopping her cheeks glowing a bright embarrasing red. The silence had begun to grow uncomfortable so Alex decided it would be best to break it.

"So what have you been up to Mel? The last time we spoke you had just finished performing in West Side Story" He looked up from his coffee and smiled.

"Umm not much really, I've been so busy with Cats that I've not had much of a life recently. New Years was the last time I went out, Fran threw a party so it was nice to see some of the old friends again" Melody wasn't lying, her social life had pretty much diminished after she graduated from RADA but on the odd occasion she'd spend time with Fran and her friends from the productions as well as taking some weekends to visit her mother. Alex looked concerend at her lack of nights out.

"You'll wear yourself out if you don't take breaks you know" His eyebrows met as he frowned at Melody.

"I know, but I'm doing what I love and when I get offered a role, I can't ever turn it down! I want to live my life right and not regret anything I've ever done." She knew she was a sucker for saying yes to anything or anyone, Melody was too nice to say "no" it wasn't in her nature to hurt people or dissapoint them for that matter.

"You sound like Tom" He mumbled under his breath with a slight hint of frustration, It was quiet but just loud enough for Melody to hear it, just hearing Tom's name made her ears prick up.

"He's always saying things like that in his interviews, it makes chicks fall for him every time... I really don't see what the big deal about him is" Melody shrugged her shoulder and sensed a hint of jealousy in Alex's voice. Tom had done extremely well in his career and had been the cause of many women swooning over him and rasing the ladies expectations of men significantly higher than before.

"Say Mel, how is Tom?" Melody's heart felt as though it had imploded on itself when Alex asked her the question, tears began to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back to hide it from Alex. He'd known that Tom was Melody's best friend and that the two were inseparable when they were together. However, for Melody, a simply innocent question to Alex felt like she'd been punched in the gut and left alone to die.

"I.. I.. haven't seen or spoken Tom since 2007 Alex" The tears she'd tried desperately to hold back, began to flow from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Alex hadn't noticed until she wiped her face with her sleeve. Seeing her do that, he immediately grabbed onto her free hand and squeezed it gently, moving his chari around the table so that he was closer to her. Alex pulled Melody into him and hugged her tightly.

"How come?" He said into her hair, stroking it softly out of her face.

"Well, for the first two years after graduating from RADA, we spent pretty much every weekend together between his jobs. They were only small projects so he was able to visit me often. Then he got asked to play a part in a film called "Unrelated", I mean it wasn't a big thing when it came out and even now, not many people have heard of it. As well as that he'd also been in the "Suburban Shootout" series, so as soon as he got back from the film, he was whisked away to film some more episodes. He suddenly became too busy to see me and well... we just grew apart. Our careers pulled us in different directions and we've both been so busy that, neither of us have had the time to catch up. I missed him for about a year, maybe two, but I got caught up in various productions and I began to forget about him. Obviously I made sure to watch all the films that he was in over the last six years, just like I do with you Alex, but seeing him playing various characters, isn't like real life.. he's not the Tom I remember." Melody's tears were flowing freely now and she couldn't care less what she looked like. This was the first time she'd openly talked about Tom with anyone and it felt really good to get it off her chest. What she failed to mention though was that the last thing he'd said to her was that he would always put her first and make sure he made time to see her. So now all Melody could think of whenever Tom's name was mentioned was that he was the kind of person who made promises that he would never intend to keep. After the days of waiting turned into weeks and then months and into a year. Melody gave up waiting, it was obvious she wasn't worth Tom Hiddleston's time anymore.

After Melody and Alex had finished their drinks, Alex drove Melody back to her apartment and wouldn't leave until she was feeling better. It didn't take too long as her tiredness had caught up on her and she really needed to get some rest. As he left, Alex planted a soft kiss onto Melody's cheek and told her to keep in touch. She nodded and closed the door. While making her way over to her bedroom her phone buzzed, Melody pickied it up from the table and read the message.

I'm always here if you want to chat. I'll never give up on you Mel.

Alex xx

A smile crept onto Melody's face as she read, a funny feeling in her stomach started to appear. Alex had always made sure that he kept in contact with her once they'd left RADA, although they were never very close, they seemed to get friendlier with each other after they gradutated. They would text each other often and met up once or twice. As Melody layed in bed, she chuckled to herself at how her day had panned out. It was really nice of Alex to take her out for a drink and drive her home. She could get used to that.

"What the hell are you thinking Mel! Alex is just a friend who was looking out for you... right? But he bought me the coffee and kissed my cheek before he left and my god the amount of eye contact was crazy.... wait! Did I just go on a date with Alex?" Melody sat up in bed questioning her thoughts. Before she went to sleep, Melody decided to reply to Alex's message.

'Thanks Alex, for everything. It was lovely to see you again, thank you for listening to me. Glad to hear you won't give up :)

Mel x'

When the message finally sent, Melody turned out her light and pulled the covers up to her shoulders, trying her hardest to get everything off her mind. Especially Tom Hiddleston.


	4. An Old Friend

Melody clung to the script nervously as she read through her lines that she would be using for her audition. She hadn't ever been more scared in her life. Sure she'd had main roles before, but had never in a production as big as Coriolanus was going to be. The room was far too quiet for her to concentrate properly. Melody pulled her iPod out of her pocket and shoved her headphones into her ears. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, so she pulled it out and checked the text message.

Good luck with your audition today! You are going to crush it, so no nerves please ;) I know you can do it, but I'll still have my fingers crossed for you.

Alex xx

Melody smiled and just as she was about to put her phone back into her pocket, it buzzed again.

Did you hear Tom's back in London?! Maybe you should give Diana a call and get a hold of his number. I heard he's not working for a few days next week, I know part of you wants to see him Mel, so if I were you I would find out that number soon!!!

Fran xoxo

Within seconds, Melody's smile disappeared and her stomach started to cramp, why was Fran telling her this, she knew Melody wanted nothing to do with Tom anymore. Melody threw her phone into her bag, refusing to reply to Fran. Brilliant, now she was irritated and couldn't concentrate on her lines.

A few minutes later, Josie Rourke, the director stepped into the room with a large smile on her face, instantly brightening Melody's day slightly. She offered Melody her hand and she shook it with a friendly smile.

"I'm so glad you accepted the chance to audition Miss Samuels, I've been so excited about meeting you!" She smile again and gestured her into the auditorium.

"Please, call me Mel." Melody replied "I am so grateful you chose me, I've never had a role like this before and I certainly haven't ever been given the chance to star in my favourite play of all time!" She squealed excitedly as she walked through the stage doors.

"You're very welcome Mel. So to start, what we're going to do is get you to perform some of your lines from various sections of the play and then we'll inrtoduce you to our own Coriolanus and we will monitor how you work together. That means you will have to act out the kiss between the two lovers. Using what we have, we will then decide on whether you're perfect for the role or not, which I'm confident you will be." Melody froze at the last thing Josie had said. She had to kiss someone for her audition? Melody hadn't prepared for that at all, her hand shot to her lips to check if they were chapped or rough and was pleased to find out they weren't. Josie saw how nervous Melody had suddenly become and took hold of her arm, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry about the kiss Mel, the actor we have is a charming guy he's very friendly and I'm sure he'll know exactly how you're feeling. You're both the same age too so you should get on very well." Melody felt better after hearing that, she was always nervous around men and due to her lack of love life, she wasn't very good at talking to them either. Still, despite her new nerves, Melody's solo audition went extremely well. She was able to get into character quickly and the words came naturally to her. Josie was very impressed with what she saw, so much that she had already decided that she wanted Melody to play the part, no matter how the next part turned out. It was time to introduce her to the Donmar's very own Coriolanus, although Josie was sure Melody would have probably heard of him before.

"Mel, I've seen enough for today. What I'm going to do is give you his number, I want you to give him a call and arrange to meet up today. I've already called ahead so he is expecting you, I just want you to confirm a time and place you're happy with. I'll see you both tomorrow" Josie finished. Melody nodded and took the number down on a piece of paper then left the auditorium.

As soon as the door shut behind her, Melody dialled the number into her phone, eager to meet up with her co-star. As the phone rang, she suddenly realised she didn't know his name. That was until she heard the voice at the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Melody's heart dropped at the sound of the deep, silky smooth, English accent. She couldn't believe her luck.

Shit, shit, shit, shit Melody kept repeating in her head. Part of her wanted to just hang up and walk away, but deep down she knew that she needed this role and no body was going to make her give it up.

"Hi Tom... It's Melody" She made sure she sounded confident and strong, the last thing she needed was for Tom to know that deep down she just wanted to crawl into a dark cave and die.

"Melody? As in Melody Samuels?!" He remembered her. Melody's heart skipped a beat and a tiny smile crept onto her face.

"That's the one, I thought you'd forgotten about me" She smiled, glad he hadn't forgotten her completely.

"How could I ever forget about you darling? You're my best friend!" Reality suddenly hit Melody, and very hard. The smile had vanished and was replaced by pure anger and the word vomit began to rise from her stomach.

"You're best friend? Tom don't you mean I was your best friend... How can you call me that when you haven't spoken to me for six years!? Are you seriously that naive that you thought it wouldn't get to me?" Melody spat out the words, her voice getting louder and louder every second, when she finished Tom's end of the line was really quiet. Melody waited a few moments, before she assumed he'd hung up. Just as she was about to end the call she heard a voice from Tom's end.

"I...I'm sorry Mel. I really, truly am, it's just I've been so busy working that I-"

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses Tom, just meet me in Regents park in thirty minutes at the spot we used to sit in. I just want to get this over and done with so I can do the rest of my audition, perform in the show and get on with my life." Melody interrupted, she was done with all of his excuses and wanted to just move away from the topic.

"Wait a second... You're playing Virgilia?" Tom's voice had a hint of excitement in it, confusing Melody completely.

"Yes. Were you expecting someone else?" Melody snapped, getting impatient.

"Well when they told me that I'd get a call from the girl playing Virgilia, they never said the name, so I just assumed you'd gotten a hold of my telephone number and called me up to chat" Melody couldn't hear this anymore.

"Bye Tom. See you in half an hour" Melody didn't even let him reply before she hung up the phone and started walking to the tube station towards Regent's Park. Very pissed off.


	5. Stuck With Me

As Melody walked down the path towards the spot by the boating lake that her, Tom, Fran and the rest of the group used to meet up, she thought back to what she'd said to Tom. Despite feeling extremely satisfied that she'd got her anger out, Melody also felt a huge amount of guilt for shouting at Tom the way she did. In all fairness it wasn't his fault that he couldn't see her, but Melody was sure that he could have found a minute out of his busy schedule to at least call her and say hello. She felt a twang in her stomach as she tried to remember the last time she saw Tom.

*****

"Mel! Over here darling" Tom shouted from across the road. Melody's eyes lit up when she heard his voice and followed it like a little lost lamb.

"Hey you" Melody said as Tom wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. Tom kept one arm wrapped around her as they walked into the coffee shop.

"Two Earl Grey teas please" Tom announced to the Barista, who nodded, took Tom's money and went to make the order.

"Mel you go and find us somewhere to sit, I'll be over with the tea in a moment" Tom smiled down at her, their eyes meeting for a split second making Melody's heart flip. Melody nodded and grabbed a free sofa that was perfect for two people. When she had gotten herself comfortable, Tom joined her with two steaming cups of tea.

"So it's been forever since we saw each other! What have you been up to?" Tom asked with a smile as he handed Melody her cup.

"Tom, it's been two days since you saw me and even between then we've spent a total of six hours on the phone, what could I have possibly done that you don't already know?" Melody laughed before taking a sip of her drink. Tom chuckled a muffled 'Ehehehe' into his cup, causing steam to rise out of the cup and into his face.

"Well I happen to have something to tell you which you don't know!" Tom replied 

"Oh really? Do tell Hiddles" Melody asked as she raised an eyebrow at him, giggling when he laughed at her nickname for him.

"I've been asked to do a film!" He blurted, causing Melody to spit her tea out in shock.

"What?! A film? What's it called? Who's in it? Where are you filming? Is it on location?" Melody couldn't stop the questions from pouring out of her mouth, Tom laughed at her response and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Woah, slow down Mel!" He chuckled. "Yes a film. It's called Unrelated. As far as I know the people in it aren't very well known. Emma, as in my sister, got a part too. We fly to Italy to film, in a month!" Tom had gotten all excited again at the idea. Melody was so happy for Tom. She pulled him into a tight hug and congratulated him softly in his ear. However, when she pulled away, her face dropped. Melody suddenly realised a big problem.

"How long will you be filming for?" Tom noticed the sudden change in her voice, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Umm, five months... But I promise that as soon as I get back, you'll be the first one I call! You're my best friend Mel and I'll always put you first. Whenever I get a break on set, I'll always make some time to get in touch with you and as soon as I get back home, I'll make time to see you! I promise you that Melody" Melody's heart skipped a beat as he looked into her eyes and uttered those words. Suddenly out of the blue, before she could think about what she was doing, Melody leant forward and pressed her lips against Tom's. His eyes shot wide open as her lips made contact, but he soon melted into her kiss and placed his hands behind her head, pulling her deeper into it. Melody's whole body buzzed with excitement as she gripped onto his soft blonde curls, twisting the ends around her finger tips. When the two released their lips from one another, Melody met Tom's gaze and blushed with a smile.

"Don't forget about me" She whispered.

"Oh don't worry darling. I won't" Tom repied, completely breathless.

*****

Melody snapped her thoughts back to reality when she reached the boating lake and saw Tom leant against a tree, looking out to the water. He looked different now. Gone were his blonde curls, which were replaced by short brown hair, that looked as though it had been freshly cut. He wore a crisp white shirt that clung to his upper body, emphasising the muscles on his back and his shoulder blades. On his legs he wore a dark, tight fitting pair of trousers. Melody couldn't help but glance at the perfect ass she once had her hand on back in her bedroom eight years ago, Melody chuckled and continued walking in his direction.

Tom heard the crunching of leaves beneath feet drawing closer to him, he could only assume it was Melody so he instantly turned around. Tom was met with a sight that he truly didn't expect. She looked amazing! Extraordinarily beautiful, time had been very good to her. Her chocolate, brown hair was much longer now, almost reaching her waist. It danced softly in the gentle breeze, emphasising the silky curls in her hair. Melody was wearing a loose, dark blue jumper with tan coloured, tight fitting jeans. Around her neck was a mustard coloured scarf and on her feet were dark brown boots. Tom smiled when he saw her and started to walk up the bank in her direction, meeting in between the water and the path.

"Hi" Melody said quietly, averting her gaze from Tom.

"Hello" Tom replied. The two shared a couple of minutes of awkward silence as they both tried to think of something to say, Tom opened his mouth but closed it again swiftly. Melody was finally the one to speak up first.

"I'd like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was completely inappropriate, and you didn't deserve it." She announced proudly. She met his gaze and immediately regretted it. His eyes were still the gorgeous blue they had been the last time she saw him, and they still had the little glint in them whenever she spoke, but not the way she remembered them. A strange feeling in her stomach suddenly arose. Tom looked into Melody's baby blue irises and his stomach churned, in a good way though. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they used to, and he was sad that he couldn't see it.

"No Mel, I deserved it completely. I was a jerk for not keeping in contact and still assuming that we were still ok. I understand why you said what you said. Please forgive me?" Tom's face had formed into what Melody knew as his 'Puppy dog look', which only made her smile. She wanted to hate him, but she knew she physically wouldn't be able to, and it really frustrated her.

"I suppose I have to really. If I'm going to be working with you for the next six months, I shouldn't be holding a grudge" Melody teased as she poked his arm playfully with a smile.

"I'll make it up to you Mel, I promise!" there were those two words again... "I promise" Melody still wasn't sure whether she could hold Tom to his word, but never the less, she decided to give him another chance.

"Let me take you to dinner tonight?" Tom asked, full of hope.

"Why not." Melody breathed. Tom felt a rush of excitement flow through him at the sound of her words, unknowing that a huge smile had plastered itself across his face. Melody rolled her eyes at his face then checked her phone just as it buzzed in her pocket. 

No matter what happens tomorrow, me and the team want you to definitely play the part of Virgilia. Congrats Mel! See you tomorrow :) oh and rehearsals start Monday at 11am!!!

Josie.

Melody text back a quick "thank you" message and with a confident smile, she grabbed hold of Tom's arm.

"Come on Hiddles, looks like you're stuck with me!" Tom shot her a confused look as he linked her arm with his.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked innocently.

"I got the part Tom! No matter what happens tomorrow, I'm playing Virgilia!" She bounced excitedly and Tom's smile returned, along with the little gleam in his eyes... the one Melody loved.

"That's brilliant darling! Congratulations!" Just his use of the word "darling" made Melody's heart flutter. What the hell was getting into her?!

The two of them wandered through the park, arm in arm, as if they were in their twenties and still attending RADA. Tom glanced down at Melody and noticed she was smiling the way she used to back when they were inseparable. He loved Melody's smile, it always made him feel good, no matter what mood he was in. The strange feeling in his stomach returned again. The same feeling he had on the night they graduated, the night he kissed her for the first time. Tom suddenly had the urge to kiss Melody again. But after the eventful day he'd already had with her, he had a feeling she wouldn't exactly be happy with him if he tried anything, so instead he kept his feelings for her to himself and decided not to act on them.

Melody could feel Tom's eyes on her. She wondered what he could have been thinking, trying to imagine different scenarios in her head. She smirked at the different things he could have been thinking, then she heard a light chuckle come from Tom and he turned his head away so he looked ahead once more. She felt a twinge in her stomach when he chuckled, part of her wished he'd laughed his little "ehehehe" like he used to, she'd seen him do it in interviews, so why not now?

Tom loosened his arm and held onto Melody's hand as they walked. Melody shot her eyes up to meet his, he laughed and pulled her in a different direction.

"Come on, the restaurant is this way!" Tom tugged on her arm, practically dragging her down the path until they reached the restaurant and walked though the doors.

"Table for two please?"


	6. Playing The Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! But a nice long one to keep you happy until the next update! :) xxx

The waitress led them to a quiet part of the restaurant. Like the gentleman he was, Tom pulled Melody's seat out, let her sit down, then slid her back in again before taking his own seat. The two ordered their drinks and waited in silence until they arrived. Tom cleared his throat, making Melody look over the top of her menu towards him.

"So..." the word dragged out as Tom tried to think of something to say. He could tell Melody was still annoyed at him for what he did, who could blame her? It had taken him almost seven years to finally talk to her again and even still, she was the one who contacted him. Tom felt like a right arse.

Melody could see he was thinking. He hadn't seen her since 2007, there was so much he could ask her about, yet he seemed lost for words. Being the stubborn girl she was, Melody decided that it was down to him to strike up a conversation now and she refused to say a word until he at least tried. She raised her eyebrows in response to his utterance, letting him know she was listening.

"Your hair is really long now, it looks lovely" he started with a smile.

Really? Could he not do any better than that? Melody thought to herself as she flicked her eyes back down to the menu with a quiet "thanks". Tom then started to panic, if he didn't think of something soon, she'd lose interest completely and most likely leave! He wasn't letting her out of his life again, not after the torture of the last six years!

"I heard you've been in a few productions since we graduated from RADA. What were they like?" Tom tried his hardest to grab her attention and keep it but he wasn't going to be winning that easily.

"They were good. Not very big parts but they paid the rent and got me noticed by a few people" she replied in a monotonous tone. She really wasn't playing easy tonight. Tom sighed and tried to meet her gaze, but she just looked away and focused on the menu in front of her. Melody felt bad about giving him the cold shoulder, but being the stubborn woman she was, she wanted to make him earn her trust and friendship again. She wasn't going to just smile, forgive him and wipe the hurt and fear away like it never happened. However the last thing Melody wanted to do was push him away.

"Look Mel. I know I've been an arse, but please just tell me what I can do to make it up to you. I don't want to lose you again darling. I couldn't stand not talking to you after all the time we'd spent together and how close we were. Tell me how I can get that back!" Melody could see the desperation in Tom's eyes. It killed her to see him so upset, she wanted to just leap across the table and fall into his lap, wrap her arms around his neck, pull him close and never let go.

"Melody?" Tom had leant forward. Melody's eyes snapped to his, he must have been thinking for longer than she thought.

"Time Tom. Just give me time to get to know you again. Both of us have change significantly in the last few years, whether it be social status or attitudes towards different things, heck even taste in food! I just don't think I'm going to be able to just five back into what we had and forget what happened." Melody tried to hold his gaze as seriously as she could but after mere seconds she could feel her cheeks begin to flush pink, she decided to quickly look into her lap again before Tom noticed.

"I understand. If time is what you want, time is what you shall receive! By time, does that mean time spent with me? Or time to think about things? Because I'd much rather it be the first" Tom chuckled trying to lighten the mood a little. Hearing him chuckle again made Melody smile slightly, boy did she miss his laugh. However she was disappointed to hear that it wasn't his "ehehe" that she loved.

They had both emptied their plates really quickly. Melody was unsure whether she had eaten fast to get this "meeting" over and done with or whether she was just worried that she may lose Tom again. Tom called the waitress over and asked for the bill. Melody was very shocked considering that the Tom she knew could never turn down pudding if his life depended on it! Tom paid the bill and they briskly left the restaurant, as Melody began to walk back in the direction of the tube station, she felt a hand grab onto hers to stop her.

"I'm not letting you go home alone Mel. I'll drive you." Tom's eyes were full of worry, every word that came out of his mouth was one hundred percent serious.

"Tom, I've worked in this area for six years now and I've been out on my own much later than this. I'm thirty one and a grown woman... not three!" Melody wrenched her hand out of his and started to walk away. Suddenly out of nowhere, Tom leapt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a strong hug. Melody was too shocked to respond, so she just rested her hands awkwardly on his back.

"Please Mel, I just want to make sure you're home and safe." Tom whispered into her hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her coconut fragranced shampoo. Melody heard how desperate he was and felt he deserved this. She rolled her eyes and pulled away from the hug.

"Fine then." She breathed heavily, a huge smile shot onto Tom's face and he ushered her towards the car while Melody sulked like the three year old she had said she wasn't earlier.

When the car pulled up outside her apartment building, Tom had quickly jumped out of his side and opened Melody's door for her, offering his hand for support. Despite how she felt, Melody still took his hand and got out slowly. The two hadn't talked the whole way home and had sat in an awkward silence for fifteen minutes, Melody was just glad the journey hasn't been any longer. Tom's hand was still wrapped around Melody's, much to his surprise, she didn't pull away like she had outside the restaurant. Melody only let him walk her to the lobby door, insisting that she could manage one flight of stairs without dying. Tom reluctantly agreed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, again, for being so stupid Melody. I hope we an put this behind us and go back to how we used to be darling." his eyes were full of hope that Melody would just say yes, but she had to remain strong and follow through with the decision she had made.

"See you tomorrow Tom." she barely whispered it, but Tom heard. He nodded and dropped his gaze to the floor. Tom heard a click and when he looked back up, the door was closed and Melody was gone. He let out a heavy sigh placing the palm of his hand against the smooth, varnished wood of the door, only hoping she'd open it again and wrap her arms around him, forgiving him. Tom waited for a few more minutes before he walked back to his car, feeling slightly disheartened and empty.

The electricity of Tom's kiss still burned on Melody's forehead as she slid down the back of her apartment door after closing it. She pressed her fingertips onto the place where his soft lips had been, trying to remember how it felt in that moment. Deep down, Melody knew she had feelings for Tom, but not enough to embarrass herself by telling him. The fear of him laughing in her face an rejecting her was too much to risk. In that moment, Melody decided that she would forgive Tom and remain what they were before, just friends.

Melody woke up the next morning, unrested and very tired. She'd spent the whole night tossing and turning, not being able to sleep much at all. Her mind had been focused on what had happened the day before and Tom was in the majority of those thoughts. His short, soft brown hair, the way his deep blue eyes gazed into hers making her legs give way beneath her and finally the kiss. Her hand touched the spot on her head again, replaying the kiss from the last night in her memory, she smiled.

Melody swung her legs out of bed and paced over to the ensuite bathroom to get ready for the day. She returned with wet hair and a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Melody spotted her phone flashing so walked over and read the text.

Good morning Melody, I hope you had a pleasant sleep. Would you like me to give you a lift to the theatre this morning? Seeing as I drive past your apartment to get there, I presumed it would make more sense.

Tom xxx

For the first time in two days, Melody felt a smile appear on her face. Her fatigue and lack of sleep dissappeared and was replaced by pure excitement and joy. Tom had made the first move this time and she was pleased. She saved his number into her phone and replied as fast as her fingers could type.

Morning Tom. A lift to the theatre would be wonderful! What time do you plan on picking me up?

Mel xx

she dropped her phone onto her bed and rushed to the wardrobe to pick out something to wear. Josie had already told her that she could come in whatever she wanted, as long as she was comfortable. The costumes would be used closer to the performance. Melody decided to go for a white knitted jumper that fell loosely on her body, her light blue, denim, skinny jeans and her light pink sneakers. She brushed her long hair up into a loose ponytail and put on a bit of makeup, but only enough so her face still looked natural. Melody walked over to her full length mirror and took a quick look at herself.

"Not too shabby. I wonder if Tom will think I look ok?" Melody's eyes widened at the words that had just come out of her mouth. Why did it matter what Tom thought? She wasn't trying to impress him... was she?

A loud buzz from the intercom disturbed Melody's thoughts. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and walked over to the intercom, pressing the button to speak into it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mel, it's Tom. Can I come up?" His voice sounded smiley and happy at the sound of her own. Melody pressed the button for the catch on the door and let him up. Within seconds, she was met with a light tapping on her door, Tom must have run up those stairs faster than anything she'd ever imagined.

Whe Melody opened the door, she was met with the bright faced, happy Tom she'd matced with the voice downstairs. He kissed her on the cheek as he walked past her and into the living room, glancing around her apartment as if he was a child in a sweet shop.

"You have a really nice home Mel" He met her gaze and for a second, she swore her heart stopped.

"I try my hardest to keep it this way" She chuckled and offered him a drink. When he nodded, she escaped into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

Tom slumped onto Melody's sofa, still looking around the room at all of the different things she had. He spotted the photo the group took on their last day at RADA and smiled when he saw them all eight years younger. Tom noticed that he hadn't been looking at the camera, instead he was looking over in the direction of Melody, who was in the dead centre of the photograph, in between Fran and.... Alex. Tom had always been intimidated by Alex, he knew Alex had, like Tom, always had a thing for Melody and he found that the two of them ended up competing with each other to try and get Melody's attention. Obviously Tom knew he had nothing too bad to worry about back then because Melody was much closer with Tom than she was with Alex. Tom's thoughts were interrupted when Melody stepped back into the room with two cups of tea. As she placed his cup down on the table next to him, his lungs were filled with the aroma that he knew and loved, Earl Grey.

"You still drink this? I thought you only kept a packet of Earl Grey at RADA for whenever I came over?" Tom questioned, raising his eyebrow at Melody, who's cheeks had started to go slightly pink.

"I learnt to love it I guess" She smiled into her cup and took a sip of the same drink he had, cheeks getting a darker shade of pink every second.

When the two finished up their tea, Melody took the empty cups and put them in the kitchen, before running into her bedroom to collect her things. Tom took one last look around the living room and suddenly noticed something out the corner of his eye. In the top corner of her bookshelf stood a small bobble head figurine of Loki, and next to it was the DVD of Thor. Tom chuckled at this and made sure to keep that in his mind to question Melody about it later.

Melody emerged from her room and ushered Tom out of the front door so she could lock up. They walked slowly down the stairs and made their way towards his car. Tom's hand brushed agaisnt Melody's, sending a spark up both of their arms. They both glanced at each other for a second and quickly looked away when they met each others gaze, both blushing in unison. Tom opened Melody's door for her and she climbed into the car. He shut the door and jogged around to the drivers side and hopped in. Tom waited for Melody to put her seat belt on before he pulled away, and headed to the theatre.

They arrived after ten minutes and parked up in the performers car park behind the theatre. Josie met the two of them at the stage door and ushered them into the dressing room so they could drop off their things, before they walked onto the stage with their scripts in hands.

"Right you two, I just want to crack straight on with this, so you can get on with the rest of your day. What I want you to do is perform act five, scene three of the play. The moment between Coriolanus and Virgilia. When you're ready, off you go" Josie sat down in the middle row of the stalls and looked up at Tom and Melody who prepared themselves on the stage. Tom dragged a chair from off stage and sat down. Meanwhile Melody psyced herself up and prepared for what was to come. Tom quickly looked over to her, their eyes met and all Melody could see was the gentle blue that radiated from his irises. She knew what she had to do, she'd been waiting for this moment for almost seven years.

"My Lord and Husband!" She cried as she emerged from the wings, standing just a few feet away from Tom. He no longer looked at her the way he had just a few seconds ago, he'd transformed into his character, just as Melody had done.

"These eyes are not the same I wore in Rome." He stared at Melody intently, a hint of Tom reapperead as he blinked and the gleam in his eyes returned for a split second.

"The sorrow that delivers us thus changed. Makes you think so." Melody stated, realising that what the two were doing were not just performing a part of the play, deep down she felt as though this moment in the scene relfected on themselves also. Melody stepped forward and brushed his cheek with her hand softly, before she perched herself onto his lap and running her fingers through his hair. Tom's gaze returned and the two stared onto each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Melody smiled down at him, continuing to brush her thumbs against his temples gently.

"Like a dull actor now,

I have forgot my part, and I am out,

Even to a full disgrace. Best of my flesh,

Forgive my tyranny; but do not say

For that 'Forgive our Romans'-" While Tom spoke, Melody caressed his face with her hands. When he finished, she leant forward and held his face between her hands. She cut him off mid line and pressed her lips onto his. At first Tom had tensed up at the shock of what he did, but suddenly his lips relaxed and kissed her back, electrical pulses raging throughout his body at the softness of her kiss. When Melody finally broke the kiss, she rested her forehead on Tom's and he breathed slowly, recovering before he spoke again, but he couldn't. He stared up into Melody's eyes and saw nothing but love within them, he frowned slightly, trying to figure her out and wondering if it was all just an act. It was only when he heard Josie clear her throat from the audience that he was forced to continue.

"O, a kiss

Long as my exile, sweet as my revenge!

Now, by the jealous queen I heaven, that kiss

I carried from thee, dear; and my true lip

Hath virgin'd it e'er since." Tom felt her hands caress his cheeks and his neck as he spoke. Suddenly he felt her lips below his ear, trailing down to his neck. Tom struggled to remember his words and started to breath a lot heavier. When Melody reached the middle of his neck she nipped at the skin and brushed her tongue against his warm flesh. Tom let out a gasp, he couldn't take anymore. He had to get her off of his lap, so he gently pulled her off of him and stood up, pushing her softly away.

"You gods! I prate, 

An the most noble mother of the world

Leave in unsaluted: sink, my knee, in the earth;

Of thy deep duty more impression show

Than that of common sons." Tom finished and both of them heard Josie applauding from the seats of the audience. Tom instead blocked it out and turned to look at Melody, who was staring back at him too. Tom felt his heart leap as she looked at him the way she had after she'd kissed him. He knew at that moment that he had to do something about what had just happened. He didn't want Melody to be his friend anymore, he wanted her to be much more.

 

Melody walked back to the dressing room to collect her things after Josie had dismissed the her and Tom. He mind was rushing, wondering what the hell had just happend. Yes the kiss was scripted but what she'd done after wasn't. She felt a rush of excitement pulse through her as she remembered kissing his neck, how it smelt so good, how soft his skin was and the way he gasped at her kiss. Melody had gotten so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door click shut behind her. Tom walked up behind her and just stood there for a moment, when Melody didn't turn around, he assumed she didn't hear him come in, so he tried his hardest not to make a sound as not to scare her. He could hear he breathing heavily as if she was also recovering from what just happened.

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" Tom whispered softly, still making Melody jump.

"Bloody hell Thomas! How long have you been standing there?!" Melody's hand flew straight to her chest as he chuckled lightly behind his hand.

"Just a couple of minutes, you didn't hear me come in so I tried not to scare you. Clearly it didn't work out as I planned though, ehehe" Tom was giggling quite hard now and he had to turn away from Melody to cover it up. He heard her huff and start gathering up her things until he had recovered.

"So? You didn't answer my question Mel. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" His face suddenly went serious and Melody realised that it was no longer a  funny joke.

"umm.. I..I ... yeah I guess so" She smiled nervously and a huge smile plastered itself onto Tom's face.

"Really? You will! Wow ok! Umm I'll pick you up at seven then!" Tom pulled her into a hug and held onto Melody tightly for at least two minutes before he let go. Melody just laughed at him.

"Look, I'd love to drop you back home, but my agent Luke called and said he needs me to go and have a chat with him. I'm really sorry." His eyes grew sad at the idea of having to part with Melody.

"It's fine, I'm meeting a friend for lunch anyway so it's alright, go and see Luke. I'll see you tomorrow" Melody pressed her lips onto his cheek and left the dressing room before she did anything she might regret.


	7. One Or The Other

Melody walked into the cafe and was instantly greeted by a very enthusiastic Alex who pulled her into a tight hug.

"I did the honors of buying you a celebratory coffee Mel! Congrats on getting the part,  I knew you could do it!" He let Melody go and took hold of her hand, leading her to the table near the back of the cafe. Alex never let go of Melody's hand and surprisingly, she didnt't find it uncomfortable either.

"So what have you been up to Alex? It's been what... four weeks since we've seen each other now?" Melody squeezed his hand and took a sip of her caramel latte, Alex's gaze never left hers.

"Just a bit of filming for various things, I'm going to be in the next series of Sherlock actually!" Melody gasped and released her hand from Alex's as they shot to her mouth in shock.

"So you will be meeting Benedict Cumberbatch?! Ohmygod ohmygod OHMYGOD!!!" Melody's voice grew louder each time a word came out of her mouth, she couldn't help but fangirl at that moment, she wiggled in her seat excitedly and Alex chuckled at her reaction.

"Woah there Mel! It sounds like someone other than me is your favourite actor! That isn't good" He winked at her and she calmed down, chuckling at his response. Melody placed her hands over the top of his and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No one could replace you Alex... Well maybe just Benedict" She giggled as he pushed her hands away in playful disgust and looked away from her frowning. He turned back smiling and took hold of her hands again.

"Well at least it wasn't Tom bloody Hiddleston" He annonced. Melody searched Alex's eyes and realised he was being completely serious. Her heart sank when she repeated his words in her head and she was hurt by how Alex spoke about Tom, yes he'd been an arse by not speaking to her, but he didn't deserve that remark, Tom was a nice guy and him and Alex had always got on at RADA. Melody began to wonder what was so different now.

"Anyway, I want to know how the audition went! Tell me about it Mel" He pushed, sensing her awkwardness at the comment he'd made. "Did you meet any of the other cast members?". Melody suddenly froze, she couldn't say that she was working with Tom now, especially after what Alex had just said!

"Umm no, not this time. I don't meet them until Monday" She lied, she couldn't bare to see what Alex had to think if she even tried to mention Tom. As far as Alex was concerned, Melody still hated Tom for what he did. She looked down to her lap and wrung her hands between one another.

"Did they not even tell you who they might be?" He questioned innocently, raising his eyebrows at her.

"No Alex! They didn't!" She snapped at him, her guilt showing as obvious as the sun in the sky that day, Melody's eyes shot up to meet his, realising what she'd done and a hint of pain and saddness had intruded his. She felt terrible about it.

"I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just had a very... complicated morning" Melody's eyed were apologetic and small tears had formed in her eyes, she blinked them back and squeezed his hand.

"What can I do to make up for my awful behavior?" She asked quietly, it was barely a whisper but enough to allow Alex's ears to prick up and his smile to return.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night!" He beamed and squeezed her hand back.

"Alright then, we have a deal!" Melody replied, a smile plastered on her face and any remnants of the tears she had formed were now gone.

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at seven" Alex announced as the two finished their drinks and left the cafe.

Alex drove Melody home, kissing her cheek lightly before she got out of the car and made her way to the lobby door. He honked the car horn, forcing her to turn around and look in his direction. Alex had wound the window down and was smiling out of it at Melody.

"Remember seven o'clock tomorrow evening! If you forget, I'll cry" He teased and then pulled away, leaving a trail of dust from the road behind him.

Melody sighed and walked up the stairs to her apartment. Suddenly her phone buzzed, What could Alex want now?! she thought to herself, assuming it was Alex who had just text her. She pulled the mobile phone out of her pocket and read the message.

'Don't forget I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow! Seven o'clock. Wear something gorgeous, which won't be hard for you darling!

Tom xxx'

Melody's heart dropped. Shit! She'd completely forgotten that she'd agreed for Tom to take her out too! It seemed Melody had to make a very big decision... Tom or Alex?

Sunday afternoon: Date Night

Melody tapped her fingers on the kitchen counter, waiting for a message from one of two people, Tom and Alex. Seeing as they had both asked for her to go out with them that night, she decided that the first person to text or call her would be the one she'd go on a date with. As if on cue, the phone started to ring.

"Hi" Melody answered, her face unreadable to anyone who would have been in the room, she listened to the voice carefully, double checking it was definitely the person that was on the caller ID.

"Hi Mel, I hope you're ready for tonight! We are going to have so much fun! You are still up for it right?" The voice replied excitedly. The pain hit Melody much harder now, knowing she'd have to tell the other guy that she suddenly couldn't make it and pray that they didn't see her out with someone else. She blinked back the tears as she replied.

"Of course I'm still up for it! I can't wait to see what restaurant you're taking me to" She replied with a faint smile, as if it would make her voice sound more enthusiastic about the evening to come.

"Great! I'll see you at seven then! Bye" And then they hung up, leaving Melody with a cramping feeling in her stomach as she switched her phone onto her text messages and bringing up the name of her recipient.

'I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, something has come up. Could we possibly arrange this for another night? I'm really sorry again. Forgive me :(

Mel xx'

Melody placed the phone back down onto the counter and dropped her head into her hands, sobbing softly. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore, she just let them flow free. She couldn't believe she'd just lied to him, she never wanted to choose in the first place! Why couldn't she just go back to her life when boys and men were the most vile creatures on earth and she could just hang out with her girlfriends?!

Once all the tears had dried on her cheeks, Melody pushed herself off the kitchen counter and walked slowly into the bathroom and took a shower. She emerged ten minutes later, feeling slightly better about the evening and tried to put on a smile. She pulled a dark blue, knee length, strapless dress out of her wardrobe, that clung tightly to her chest but floated loosely around the rest of her body from the waist, down to her knees. She pulled it on and wrapped her black cropped cardigan around her shoulders, in case she got cold later on in the evening. Melody braided her hair around the side of her head, in a sort of Katniss Everdeen style, clipping back any loose hair that was too short to go into the braid. After slipping on her black stilettos, she left her bedroom, taking one last glance in the mirror, hoping she looked good enough for the guy that had just rung the buzzer on the intercom.


	8. The Confession

When Melody opened the door the sight of him wearing a well fitting, navy blue suit, and a matching tie, made Melody swoon slightly. She had to lean against the door frame to steady herself. She smiled up at the newly shaved face that looked down into hers, the corners of his mouth lifting into a gentle smile. However, melody was still not one hundred percent sure that she had chosen the right guy tonight, but she pushed that to the back of her mind until she needed to feel guilty again.

"You're early... It's six forty five" She teased, poking him in the centre of his chest before closing her apartment door.

"You're absolutely stunning!" He replied quietly as she turned and locked the door, Melody could feel his eyes on her the whole time she spent with her back to him, but she wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He took hold of her hand and lead her down the stairs, careful not to let her trip in her heels. Melody squeezed his hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs to reassure him that she was ok and the two left the lobby and headed for the taxi waiting in the street.

He opened the car door for her and she slipped onto the seat, elegantly. Once the door was shut, he jogged around to the other side of the car and slid in himself. The driver pulled away, clearly already knowing where the two were headed. The car journey was about twenty minutes, but the couple had managed to talk the whole way there, talking about work and their families. Finally, the car pulled up outside a quiet restaurant that was out of the way of the busy London streets. He opened up Melody's door and helped her out of the car with a bright smile on his face, his eyes sparkled as Melody took his hand.

As the couple walked into the restaurant, Melody linked her arm through his and he pulled her closer, proud to have her on his arm.

"Table for two please? Preferably somewhere quiet?" His low voice lingered in the room, and the waiter nodded, leading them to a secluded table near the back of the restaurant. Melody reached for her chair but he grabbed it first, puling it away from the table and letting her sit down.

They ordered their drinks and he had to quickly excuse himself to visit the loo. Melody used this moment to check her phone and found the text she never wanted to see.

'Hey Mel, it's no problem don't worry. We can just arrange our dinner for another day, don't upset yourself, I understand that sometimes things come up that are more important than an evening out as, friends. I'll see you tomorrow.

Tom xxx'

"Damn it Tom! Why do you have to be so understanding... now I feel ten times worse that I chose Alex over you." Melody spat under her breath, tears forming in her eyes. She knew she'd made the biggest mistake ever. Just as Melody slipped her phone back into her pocket, Alex emerged from the bathroom. He really had made and effort to impress her tonight and it was clear that he liked her more than she thought, clearly he wanted to make what they had, more than just friendship. After spending some time thinking about it, she could see that Tom, had most likely only seen friendship in Melody, nothing more. She didn't want to ruin what she had with Tom, he meant too much to her, so she was willing to give Alex a chance.

 

Tom had read the message from Melody over and over since he received it, wishing that he had come up with a better reply than he had, who was he kidding, he'd never intended for it to be an evening out as just friends. He'd planned to make it really romantic and make Melody feel special. After taking her for a really nice meal in a restaurant, Tom wanted to take her for a walk into Regents park, lay out a blanket and look up at the stars, then hire a boat on the lake and sit out in the middle of the water for a while, hold her hand and kiss her in the moonlight. But now that wasn't going to happen, not tonight anyway. Tom's heart sunk every time he read her words:

'I'm not going to be able to make it tonight and Forgive me.' What did she mean by that? Forgive me. Tom didn't understand what he'd need to forgive Melody about. He contemplated calling her but he assumed that seeing as she couldn't make their dinner, she'd be busy. He'd leave it until she got to the theatre in the morning to ask what was wrong. He just hoped that it wasn't because she still hadn't forgiven him.. or that he came on too strong after the kiss they had on stage.

 

Alex had ordered a desert for the two of them to share, although Melody felt as though she couldn't possibly eat anymore, she still managed a quarter of the strawberry and chocolate sundae. Melody was having a truly wonderful evening and loved being in Alex's company, in fact she was disheartened that they had to pay for the bill and leave.

Their taxi pulled up outside Melody's apartment and Alex walked her up the stairs and to her apartment door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Alex" Melody said after getting her door keys out of her handbag. Alex smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Me too sweetheart. I really hope we can do this again" He whispered and leant down to kiss her, but Melody stopped him before he could.

"Alex... I have a confession to make. I haven't been completely truthful with you." She looked down to her feet and lifted her gaze to meet his, she shouldn't have been telling Alex this now, but she had to get it off her chest.

"Mel, what's wrong?" His eyebrows knitted together into a frown and his eyes looked panicked.

"You know yesterday, when I told you I hadn't met any of the cast for Coriolanus?" She started, her palms sweating and her heart rate picking up. Alex nodded slowly.

"Well.. I lied. I met the lead male, the one who plays my husband, Coriolanus" Alex nodded again, getting more intrigued but also very confused at the same time.

"It was Tom." She whispered, her voice got caught in her throat and she couldn't say anymore. Alex dropped her hand and took a step away from Melody.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in disbelief, he considered that she might be joking, perhaps this was a test to see if he was good enough for her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. Alex felt his anger build up inside him, he knew Tom would do anything to make Melody his and by auditioning for a role in the same play as her, meant Alex could do absolutely nothing about it. Tom Hiddleston had started a war that Alex intended to win. It was only when he saw Melody look up again and her mouth began to move that he remembered they were having a conversation.

"Well I assumed from the way you were talking about him yesterday that you wouldn't be too happy if I turned around and said that I would be working with him for six months, especially after what I'd told you about him not talking to me for six years." She rambled on, knowing the less she spoke, the less touchy Alex would get about it.

"Look Mel, it's not a problem. As long as you're happy working with him, I'm happy for you. But I really like you and I don't want him manipulating you to put you off me with those friendly talks he gives. I know you were his best friend but something tells me part of him wanted to be more than that, probably not anymore but I don't want him hurting you." Alex leant forward and pressed his lips onto Melody's. They were soft and gentle but also had a need to be quite forceful too, as if he was marking his territory. What the hell was she going to tell Tom?!

Suddenly the butterflies and guilty feelings returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been terribly busy these last few months, but I'm back now and will update as often as possible to make up for it!


	9. This Is Where It Gets Complicated

It had been five months since Melody's audition and it was the final week of performances. Melody and Tom had agreed to postpone their "date" until after the show had finished, especially as they were both so worn out by the end of each night. The two had gotten pretty close again and Melody had forgotten about the way Tom had treated her, and acted as though it never happened. Despite their closeness, Tom had backed off from Melody since learning about her relationship with Alex. Although this pained Tom to see that the girl he was head over heels for, was with a man that wasn't him, he was happy for her and wished her the best. However he stuck around, just in case.

The kiss the two had shared at Melody's audition, was repeated at every performance. When Alex had gone to see Melody perform, he had felt his muscles tense at the sight of Tom kissing his girlfriend... and enjoying it! A part of Melody loved being able to kiss Tom in this way, knowing that Alex couldn't do anything about it. It made up for all the times they had argued over his suspicions about whether her and Tom had been up to anything they shouldn't. She thought of their kiss as her own sort of revenge.

"Hey Mel, wait up!" Tom called down the corridoor, he was jogging towards to catch up with her, her stomach clenched at the sight of his well toned body showing through his tight, white shirt while he ran.

"Shouldn't you be out with your fans?" She asked playfully, making Tom smile even more.

"That's why I'm coming to get you! They want you too!" He announced. Melody had fans? What was this madness?! A rush of excitement came over her at the thought of people wanting her autograph. Melody dropped her bags, grabbed Tom's hand and they bolted for the stage door.

As the door opened, the two were greeted by screams and their names being shouted by hundreds of voices.

"Tom! Melody! Can you autograph my programme?!"

"Please can I have a picture with you?"

"Melody you did such a great job of Virgilia!"

"You two have such great chemistry!"

"Can I have a picture of the two of you together?" Melody's eyes flicked in the direction of the last question. She noticed that it was a young girl with her sister, she was about fifteen years old, so Melody dragged Tom over and they agreed to the picture. He placed his arm around Melody's waist and pulled her close, planting a quick kiss on the top of her head before smiling at the camera. Several flashes went off at the same time and Melody was sure it had blinded her temporarily. She felt so lucky to be paired with Tom, although he had publicity for practically everything he did, it also helped Melody to get noticed by other directors for west end performances. All she had to do was cross her fingers and wait for any requests for her to perform. Tom kissed Melody's cheek and another flash went off unexpectedly... 'shit, what if that gets used in the paper?!' Melody thought to herself. She could see the headline already:

Tom Hiddleston and Melody Samuels: Are they more than what they seem?

Melody tried to brush it off, she'd deal with the consequences later.

When the two of them had finally signed as many programmes, tickets, merchandise and body parts that they could, Tom and Melody made their way back through the stage door, giggling like little children. Once the door had shut,Tom took hold of both her hands and looked into her eyes. Melody's heart stopped beating for a second and she had to try and catch her breath. What was he doing?

"There's going to be a party for just the cast on the night of the final performance. Go with me?" Melody swallowed hard, of course she wanted go with him, but would Alex appreciate that? She doubted what her heart was telling her to do but also tried to ignore her head. Did Alex need to know Tom would be there? Melody listened to her heart, it's only two friends going to a party together, what's the hurt in that?

"Of course I'll go with you Tom!" They both smiled in unison and Tom pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

"I hoped you'd say that" He whispered softly into her ear, leaving butterflies in Melody's stomach.

\-------

"What the fuck is this Mel?!" Alex threw the newspaper onto the countertop the next morning, on it was a huge picture of Tom kissing Melody plastered onto the front page. It made a slapping sound as it hit the granite surface, Melody flinched slightly at the sound.

"Alex, it's nothing. Just a picture of two friends after our performance. It's not what you think" She responded calmly, Melody knew that if she started to argue back, Alex wouldn't drop it.

"It doesn't look like nothing! That dick is trying to steal you away from me, he doesn't realise he can't have what's mine!" Alex's voice raised with every word that came out of his mouth. Melody started to freak out a bit, Alex knew himself that you don't listen to what tabloids say, he was an actor, he'd experienced it before.

"Well I know that nothing is happening, you can even ask Tom and he'd tell you exactly the same thing Alex. Why don't you trust me?" Melody stated, still calm and gentle.

"Because I know he has feelings for you, and you're too nice to just say no!" She held back the explosion of emotions that was ready to blow out in the form of word vomit. Melody stood up straight from leaning on the kitchen counter and washed out her tea cup. She refused to speak and instead picked up her bag and started to walk out of Alex's flat.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" He shouted, emerging from the kitchen, the paper in his hand again.

"To the theatre, and then I'm going home tonight. I need to clear my head and let you calm down" Melody said quietly, shutting the door behind her.

The bitter wind stung her face as she walked down the street towards the tube station. She was absolutely fuming at the way Alex had reacted to the picture. It was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing else. If Tom had been kissing her lips then yes that would be a different story, but he wasn't and Alex hadn't considered that in his accusation. Melody was sick and tired of all of it, she needed someone to talk to. Melody took her phone out of her bag and dialled Fran's number, tears filling her eyes. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hi Melly, what's up?" She sounded cheerful, as always.

"Hi Fran... Are you free to talk? I just need a friendly voice to talk to." The tears had started to spill down her cheeks because she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Mel, sweetheart, what's wrong honey?!" Fran's voice was comforting but the panic that Melody had caused within her comforting voice, was clear that she was happy to listen to Melody's dilema.

"It's Alex, he saw the picture of Tom and I in the paper this morning and is once again assuming that something is going on, why can't he just trust me when I say that there isn't?" Melody cried, Fran still understood every word and sympathised.

"He's just jealous that Tom's interested, and part of him feels that Tom might be better for you than he is. I wouldn't take him too seriously sweetie." Fran tried to calm Melody down, stop her crying at least.

"I bloody hope so Fran, I'm getting fed up with it all. He doesn't realise how much it hurts when he accuses me of these things." Melody had stopped crying, but she was still sniffling and having to wipe her cheeks dry. She looked like an utter mess.

"It'll all be alright Melly, don't worry. Look I'm sorry, but I need to go. My parents are coming over for lunch and I've already made a mess of the ratatouille" Fran scoffed, but Melody understood and said goodbye, just as she arrived at the theatre.

\-------

It had been two days since Melody and Alex had ha their fight. Alex had gone over to her apartment the following evening with a bunch of flowers and a bottle of wine to apologise. Despite Melody telling Alex she'd forgiven him, she knew she wouldn't be able to trust the fact he wouldn't stick to his apology and pushed it to the back of her mind.

It was the night of the final show and the actors had all taken their final bow on the stage of the Donmar Warehouse. Tom met Melody outside her dressing room and waited for her to get ready for the after party. He'd arranged for their own personal limo to take them there, with pre party snacks and drinks. Melody had managed to drink two glasses of champagne before they even arrived at the hotel where the party was being held. When they arrived Melody checked into her room and dumped the things she didn't need that evening, as did Tom in his own room. The two re grouped in the lobby and made their way to the party, arm in arm.

Josie walked over with a glass of champagne for them both, although Melody was already starting to get a bit tipsy, thanks to the two glasses she'd already had in the car, but took it happily anyway.

"I'd like to say Thankyou to the both of you for getting on so well together, need before have I had two performers who share so much chemistry!" she nudged Tom with her elbow and he chuckled in embarrassment. Melody raised her eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh more. The three of them sat a chatted for a while at the bar until the music started up and the DJ started taking song requests.

Tom started to wiggle his hips, and Melody could tell he was itching to go and dance. She giggled at his rhythmic movements and took his drink out of his hands.

"Go dance! I'll wait here for you" she announced. Tom's face lit up and he took the glasses out of her hands and placed them on the bar.

"Only if you dance with me" he said winking at her. Melody huffed in protest but he dragged her to the middle of the dance floor anyway. Just as the couple made it to the dance floor the music changed.

Ben E King's Stand By Me started to play. Tom pulled Melody closer and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt his breath on her ear as he sang along to the lyrics.

"When the night has come,

And the land is dark,

And the moon is the only, light we'll see.

No I won't be afraid,

No I won't be afraid,

Just as long, as you stand,

Stand by me." 

Although he wasn't in key the whole time, Melody still found Tom totally adorable. After all she'd been through over the last few days, that was just what she needed. but then it suddenly hit her. Melody wasn't likely to see Tom as much now that the show was over, what if he did what he did last time and didn't speak to her for another six years? Melody realised that the pain in her chest wasn't just nerves... she felt as though her heart was being torn into two pieces and it could never be fixed the same way again. Tom was oblivious to Melody's pained face and continued singing softly into her ear, not realising how it was affecting her.

"So darling, darling stand by me,

Oh stand, by me,

Oh stand, stand by me,

Stand by me" That was enough to push Melody over the edge. Tears poured out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, soaking Tom's shirt.

Tom felt a damp feeling evolve on his chest. Curious as to what it was, he looked down and saw Melody in tears. He stopped dancing, grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her at arms length, watching as a bead of water ran down her already soaked cheek. Tom took ahold of Melody's hand and led her to the lobby. After taking her to a secluded area where they could have some privacy, he asked what was wrong, eyebrows knitted together in confusion and hoping it wasn't anything he'd done.

"It's not you Tom.. well I suppose it's you, but you haven't done anything wrong." Melody wiped her cheek and leant back against the cold wall behind her and sighing heavily.

"Then what is it darling? You know I hate seeing you like this" he said placing his hand on her shoulder and looking deep into her eyes as if searching for the answer himself.

"It's Alex. He doesn't trust me around you and for the last eight weeks, all we've argued about is whether something is going on between us two" Melody gestured between the two of them, pointing out who she meant, although Tom knew full well already. "I always tell him that he's wrong, you see nothing but friendship in me and he needs to stop worrying. But he always has an answer to everything and I'm close to breaking." she looked down to the floor, worried that she might start crying again. When she looked back up, she met Tom's gaze, he looked very guilty. 

"Tom? Why are you looking at me like that?" she took hold of his forearm and held it tightly, scared he'd just walk away and leave her to cry alone.

"I hate to say this darling, but Alex is right. He has a reason to be conscious about me and you because... well... I'm in love with you. I have been since the night we got dared to kiss on the day we graduated from RADA. Those six years we spent apart... you were all I could think about, I even went to watch one of your shows because I was so desperate to see you. And when I found out that you were in a relationship with Alex.. well, my heart shattered. I was so desperate to tell you how I felt, but I knew I couldn't. I ha-" Tom was interrupted by Melody grabbing hold of his shirt collar and her lips slamming against his. Her kiss was passionate but forceful at the same time, as if she was releasing seven years worth of passion onto him all at once. Tom brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her face closer to his. Melody's lips parted and Tom slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet champagne that was still on her tongue. A soft moan escaped Melody's lips and her hands also gripped onto his hair. She never wanted to end that moment, but she had to because she suddenly realised what she was doing.


	10. Make Or Break?

Melody pulled herself away from Tom quickly and took a few steps back to separate herself completely from him. Her eyes were wide in shock and her fingers moved to brush against her lips where Tom's had been. What she had done was very wrong and if Alex was to find out... she didn't want to know what he'd do.

Without saying a word, Melody pushed past Tom and ran for the lift, all the while she was rummaging through her handbag to find her room key. Melody heard Tom call after her, the panic clear in his voice. He'd understood what had happened and had wanted to make the most of the moment before she realised what she did and was gone forever. He chased her down the hallway but didn't manage to make it to the lift in time before the doors shut. Panicking, he bolted for the stair well and ran up as fast as he could. 'Damn it Mel, why did you have to request a room on the sixteenth floor?!' Tom thought to himself, glad he went for a run every morning so he could actually get up the stairs fast enough. He couldn't lose Melody now, not after everything he'd done to try and get her back again.

The lift climbed up to the sixteenth floor steadily and all Melody could do was pace back and forth trying to figure out in her head what had just happened. There were so many questions in her head that needed to be answered. Why did Tom have to say all those things? What would she say to Alex? Why did she react like that?.... Why did she enjoy it? Melody stopped dead in her tracks and stared into the mirror on the wall behind her. Her face looked flustered and her pupils had grown to an enormous size. Her lips had swollen slightly from the sudden impact of her kiss and the rush of movement between the two of them. Melody ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"What the hell is getting into you?" she asked her reflection just a the lift came to a halt and a ping sounded just as the doors opened. She turned and headed straight for her room, walking as fast as she could. When she reached the door, she fumbled at the lock with the key and eventually got the door open. Melody walked into the room and without even turning round, she pushed the door to shut it, walking further into her room. As she reached the bed, she realised she hadn't heard the door click shut so threw her handbag onto the bed and turned around to make her way back to the door. All of a sudden, Melody stopped dead, her eyes growing wide and her mouth dropping open at the sight of a sweaty, panting, Tom.

As Tom took a step forward, Melody took one step backwards. This continued until the backs of her legs made contact with the edge of the bed, giving Tom a chance to get just a foot away. He took her hand and weaved his fingers through hers, then kissed the back of her hand.

"Tom... please... don't do this" She pleaded trying to release her hand from his, but Tom just held tighter, refusing to let go, his eyes were sad like a puppy and he was still breathing heavily from his run up the sixteen flights of stairs. Melody found it hard to resist, but she knew she had to. She looked down at the floor and avoided eye contact. She felt Tom's hand relax a little and quickly removed her hand from his. He looked down quickly at her hand and then back up to her face. For a moment, Melody was sure she saw tears form in the corners of his eyes. If she had, he'd made sure to blink them back quickly.

"I don't understand Melody. You kissed me. Does that not indicate that you recipricate the feelings I have towards you?" He stepped back and Melody felt she could breathe again. Tom ran his hand through his hair and left it on the top of his head as he tried to figure it out in his mind. Melody could see she'd clearly hurt him, but she couldn't just suddenly drop everything she had with Alex, just for Tom... Could she? Melody internally scolded herself for even considering that thought. Her and Tom were always meant to be friends, whenever there had been a chance of the two of them getting together, there was always something that came between them, Melody knew that it clearly wasn't meant to be.

"It was a spur of the moment Tom. I did it out of instinct, because of what you had just said to me. You know what just happened was wrong. You're a good man Tom, don't become someone who doesn't care about consequences because of a girl. Don't change for me. You know this... can't happen" Melody gestured between the two of them and Tom's face dropped. It was in that very moment when Melody knew she had broken Tom's heart. He sighed and turned, heading for the door.

"I apologise for my awful behaviour Mel, I promise it won't happen again. I understand that this isn't what you want, I'll just go." He reached the door and grabbed the handle, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't go, this isn't how I wanted the evening to end up. I'm sorry. Please stay?" Melody asked pleading once again, but this time it was in a completely different way.

"Why should I stay Mel? You've made it clear that you don't feel the same way. Staying with you will just make things harder for me. It's for the best that I leave now." He shrugged her hand off his shoulder and pushed the handle down, releasing the door from the latch. Melody panicked, she was about to let Tom walk out of her life again, she didn't want that at all. As Tom stepped into the hallway, Melody knew she had to say exactly what she was thinking.

"I never said I didn't feel the same way Tom!" He stopped suddenly and stared straight ahead, letting her words sink in. "I don't love Alex, I never did. I only said yes to being his girlfriend because I was trying to take my mind... off of you." Tom turned his head slowly and looked directly at Melody, he saw she was crying just in the doorway and walked back into the room with her, shutting the door behind him. 

Before Melody could say anymore, she felt Tom's hands on her cheeks and his lips against hers, this time she didn't fight it, instead she melted into Tom and allowed him to kiss her tenderly. She raised herself up onto the tips of her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. A minute or so into the kiss, Melody felt her foot lift itself off of the floor, bending at the knee and staying suspended in the air in its own. She had lost all control of her body and she didn't care.

Tom had slowly started to walk Melody backwards towards the bed, when suddenly her phone started ringing. The couple suddenly sprang apart and she dived for the phone. When she saw who was calling, Melody had a sudden sick feeling in her throat. It was Alex. 

"Hiya!" she said, trying to sound a little less flustered. 

"Hi babe, just calling to check you're ok and having fun" Alex replied cheerily, clearly glad to hear the sound of her voice. Tom snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he obviously didn't realise who was on the phone, because he started to nibble and lick Melody's neck, making her gasp with pleasure.

"You alright baby?! What was that?" he sounded worried and Melody had to think suddenly about what she was going to say.

"Oh.. I just stepped outside so I could hear you better. I just got a blast of wind hit me, didn't realise it would be that cold" Melody felt extremely guilty lying to Alex but she'd already decided that she would have probably broken up with him sooner rather than later and now she knew Tom felt the same way about her as she did about him, there was nothing stopping her now. All she had to do was figure out how she was going to tell him.

"Oh I see. Yeah it is chilly out tonight. Well I'll let you get back to the party, have fun baby and please try not to stick with Hiddleston all evening, he'll probably just get you drunk and try to use you for a shag. I'll see you when you come over tomorrow, I have a surprise for you!" he spoke pretty quickly and Melody's heart sunk at the last thing he said. How the hell was she going to just break up with him and not give a valid reason. But then again, how could he be so rude about Tom?! Her thoughts were distracted by the very same man that Alex wanted her to avoid, kissing the back of her neck, his hands working his way down to her thighs.

"Ok babe, see you tomorrow, I can't wait!" she tried to be as enthusiastic as she could. When Alex hung up, she threw the phone onto the bed and released herself from Tom's hold for the second time that night.

"We can't do this Tom. I feel bad enough as it is about the fact I have pretty much just cheated on Alex. I know he can be a bit of a nasty guy sometimes, but at least let me talk with him before we do anything, he deserves that at least." Tom nodded in agreement and kissed the back of her hand.

"I will oblige to that, if I was him I would be pretty pissed off if my super hot girlfriend was kissing a devilishly handsome man in her hotel room" he winked at her and she giggled hysterically. Then his face went serious suddenly. "In all seriousness though what's the plan? Make or Break?" Tom felt extremely guilty all of a sudden, he'd never had the intention to break the couple up, he just wanted to tell Melody how he felt about her. He never expected the reaction she gave and he definitely didn't realise she felt the same way! 

Melody thought for a second her heart felt crushed, of course she didn't want to hurt Alex. No she didn't love him, but it didn't mean she had no feelings for him whatsoever. Although she had made her mind up long ago when he started accusing her of things she hadn't done. She looked up at Tom and announced the one word that would decide hers, Tom's and Alex's futures.

"Break."


	11. Preparing for the Worst

Melody opened her eyes the next morning and peered down at her phone on the pillow next to her. When she tried to move, she realised that she was trapped within a pair of long well toned arms... Tom's arms. After a moment of sheer panic, Melody remembered that the two of them had not done anything together the night before. She had simply asked him to stay with her as she didn't want to be alone.

Tom stirred in his sleep and Melody stayed as still as she could, trying not to wake him. She didn't have to check out of the room until midday so she was happy to spend the morning encased in Tom's spooning embrace. Tom, clearly still in a deep sleep and dreaming, started to mutter quietly to himself.

"No... Mel.. don't go...... but I ...love you" Melody felt his arms squeeze tighter around her, pulling her against his body. She chuckled lightly to herself as she listened to him sleep talk. He relaxed slightly and Melody brushed her finger up and down his forearm gently, as if she was trying to soothe him. Suddenly she felt his lips on her neck, caressing the bare skin softly. Melody couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at his actions. She moaned quietly at his kisses and adjusted her head slightly so that he had more access if he continued. Tom's hands unclasped from in front of her and stroked her stomach and down to her thighs, where they stayed. He hummed a gentle moan through the kisses he had continued to plant on her neck. Melody had to do something before Tom's dream became a reality!

She wiggled out of his hold and jumped out of bed, crossing the room and grabbing his room key out of is coat pocket. She threw on a jumper over the top of her pyjamas and sprinted to Tom's room, letting herself in. She made her way over to his suitcase and grabbed a change of clothes for him, before returning back to her room. Tom stirred in his sleep again when she arrived, this time though he woke up and looked straight at her. Melody walked over and sat on the edge of his side of the bed.

"Morning sleepy head" she whispered, before kissing his forehead softly.

"Mmm, morning darling" he hummed, a smile on his face, after discovering the last night hadn't been a dream after all. "How long have you been awake?" he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Long enough to grab you some spare clothes and listen to you sleep talk" she teased, poking him in the ribs.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I hope I didn't say anything too bad" he groaned in embarrassment. Melody just chuckled again, running her fingertips over his bare chest.

"Just that you loved me. That's all" she smiled as Tom stared up into her eyes, she couldn't help but get lost in his ones, her heart beating gradually faster. Tom responded with a simple smile, taking hold of her hand and kissing her knuckles softly.

"Any idea what we're going to do about Alex?" he asked quietly and looking up at her again.

"I don't know Tom, but I don't want you to do anything, this is my problem and I have to deal with it, I'm responsible for this." she frowned slightly and ran her fingertips in circles on the back of his hand, there was no way Tom was going to become a part of this. He could see she was thinking, and it was as if he knew exactly what it was about.

"I'm already a part of this Mel, it's my fault that you're in this mess. If I had just stayed quiet or spoke my mind before you and Alex got together, you wouldn't be having to do this." Tom squeezed Melody's hand "I'm just as responsible as you are... if not more"

Melody leant down and kissed him softly, Tom wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer until she was laying on top of him, never wanting to break the kiss. When they finally did, Tom pushed himself up onto his elbows as Melody stood up and returned to retrieving her clothes she wanted to wear that day.

"I should get going" Tom said softly. Melody's head shot round to face him, confusion in her eyes. "You need to get home and I need to sort myself out, prepare for the worst I guess"

"And what's that Tom?" Melody asked, her voice cracking slightly, luckily Tom didn't notice.

"You change your mind and decide to stay with Alex" Tom saw the pain in Melody's eyes and his heart hurt slightly. He collected his things and left the room before Melody could even say goodbye.

It reached midday and Melody went to check out of her room, handing back her room key to the receptionist. 

"Umm you can't happen to tell me if Mr. Hiddleston has checked out yet can you?" Melody asked optimistically, hoping he hadn't so she could share a taxi with him.

"I'm afraid he has madam, about an hour ago. Can I help you with anything else?" she replied as if she'd been practising it and had become bored.

"Just to book a taxi for me please?" Melody responded in disbelief and the monotonous receptionist nodded her head. Tom had been so eager to be with her the night before, now it was like he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, he'd had his fill and was out of her life again.

The taxi pulled up outside Melody's apartment and she payed the driver the amount he'd asked for. She heaved her heavy suitcase up the stairs and rammed her key into the door lock, twisting it and pushing it open in one swift movement. She threw her handbag and coat onto the sofa and made her way into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. 

When Melody heard the sound of the kettle screaming from the kitchen counter behind her, she realised she had fallen asleep waiting for it to boil. She poured herself a cup of Earl Grey, looked at it, then poured it down the sink. It reminded her of Tom, which then reminded her of Alex and then how she was supposed to be breaking up with him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Alex's name popped up on her phone screen, showing she had a text from him. Melody swallowed hard, Shit what if he's already found out about last night? what would he do to me? what would he say? fuck fuck fuck fuck! Was all that went through Melody's head she paced back and forth in the kitchen then swiped the screen to read the message.

'Hi Mel, I'm afraid we're going to have to cancel today, my dads sick and I have to fly up to Glasgow and visit. I'll see you in a week, promise!! 

Alex xxx

P.S. Your mum called, she wants you to go visit for a couple of days next week, she has your family over.'

Melody's heart plummeted, that meant she'd have to wait until Alex got back before she broke it off. And to make it even worse she had to spend a couple of days stuck at her mothers house with the family who will constantly be asking what her love life is like.. and Alex won't even be there to rescue her! 

Melody simply replied with an 'ok see you in a week' and immediately called her mother.

"Hello Melly! It's nice to finally hear from you!" Gemma made a dig at how little Melody called her mother anymore.

"Hi mum. I'm sorry, I really am. I've just been so busy with Coriolanus that I haven't had much time to talk to you. Anyway, you want me to come down this week?" Melody tried to cut to the chase as fast as she could, so she could jump back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

"Indeed I do! Make sure you bring Alex, it is a family affair after all!" Gemma seemed rather excited at the idea and it was hard for Melody to get a word in edge ways.

"Mum... mum...Mum!" Melody shouted down the phone, getting her attention.

"Oh! yes?" 

"Alex won't be able to come, he's up in Glasgow, visiting his dad in hospital. I'll just come alone." Melody heard her mother sigh deeply on the other end of the phone before she suddenly squeaked.. she'd had an idea and Melody could tell it wasn't going to be a good one.

"Bring Thomas! I haven't seen him in such a long time, I want to find out how he's doing!" Melody tried to argue but then realised it was pointless, when her mother wanted something, she'd bloody well get it!

"Ok, I'll ask Tom if he wants to join us, but I can't promise anything." Melody grumbled into the phone, she could sense by the silence from Gemma that she was grinning ear to ear excitedly.

"Such an angel! I'll see you Tuesday. love you sweetheart. Bye" The phone then cut off, Gemma never knew how to end conversations appropriately, she'd always just click off the phone and not realise the person on the other end hadn't replied.

Melody laid back on the sofa and sighed, what was she going to do now?! She text Tom before anything else.

'Fancy spending a couple of days with me, mumsy and the family for a couple of days from Tuesday?

Mel xxx'

Tom replied in an instant, making Melody think that he'd been waiting for her to text him all day.

'I'd love to darling! I'll drive, so pick up is at 11 am! Have a good afternoon, love.

Tom xxxx'

It was at that moment, Melody panicked. Alex would go crazy if he knew. 

And now to let the fun begin!


	12. Well This Is Awkward...

Melody zipped up her suitcase and placed it by the front door to await Tom's arrival. She'd never been so nervous in her life, how was she supposed to face Tom after he just left like he did from the hotel on Sunday morning? Had he expected that her an Alex were no longer a couple anymore either? She sat on the sofa and flicked on the tv, deciding that whatever came on the screen, she'd watch. Bad idea.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose!" Just Melody's luck that the Avengers was playing on film 4. 'Perfect, just what I didn't need.' Melody thought to herself, checking her watch and seeing it was only 10:30, Tom wouldn't be there for another 30 minutes.

The sound of the buzzer made Melody jump off the sofa in fright, she'd been so engrossed in the film that she hadn't realised that the time had passed so quickly. She walked over to the receiver, pressing the button when she got there.

"Hello?" she answered, knowing who it was anyway.

"Hello Mel, it's Tom. Fancy letting me in?" Melody could tell Tom was smiling just by the tone of his voice and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Of course, come on up" she replied lightly, unlocking the lobby door and then going to her bedroom to collect the last of her things.

When she re entered the living room, she was met by a soft knock on the door. As she swung the door open, Melody was hauled into a pair of strong arms, pressing her against the toned body and chest. She looked up, and met his bright blue eyes. They had flecks of green in them today like hints of emeralds. Tom bent his head down and kissed Melody's nose softly, before his attention turned to something else. Suddenly Melody realised that the tv was still on and Avengers hadn't finished. Her eyes shot open wide and she released herself quickly from Tom's hug, making a mad dash to the sofa to find the remote control and switch off the tv.

All the while she could hear Tom chuckling from the doorway, clearly he'd already clicked on what was going on. He stepped further into the room, towards her bookcase where once again he saw the small bobble head of Loki.

"So you have a thing for the God of Mischief huh?" he teased, flicking little Loki's head and switching the tv back on. Melody blushed hard, she'd meant to hide her little Loki before he arrived but she was so caught up in the film that she'd completely forgotten.

"Well.. umm.. I like the character... not the actor who plays him.." she retorted, but panicking at the same time. Tom knew she was only teasing, well at least he hoped she was. Two could play at that game Melody.

"You see that's good, because I love the character of Virgillia in Coriolanus, but I do not really think much of the actress who played her" he winked as Melody frowned at him, scrunching up her nose and thinning her lips into a straight line. Suddenly she smirked and walked slowly over to Tom, swinging her hips more than she needed to, getting his attention.

"But we both know that's not true though... don't we Hiddleston" she whispered as he reached him, standing inches from him and running her finger up and down his bare forearm. Tom reached out to cup her cheek in his hand but just before he reached her, Melody dived out of the way and grabbed her things. "Are we going or what?!" she asked, knowing how badly she'd teased him. Tom huffed and grabbed one of Melody's bags. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

The drive down to Surrey in Tom's car was much more pleasant than Melody had expected. She thought that it would be very awkward and silent, but Tom always managed to find something to talk about, an never brought up the subject of their friendship/relationship.. or Alex for that matter. For the first time in several days, Melody felt comfortable being around Tom again and didn't feel she had to act any differently.

When they pulled up at the house, Melody knew straight away how awkward things were suddenly going to get. Melody took hold of Tom's hand and pulled his chin to face her with her fingers.

"Tom... we can't speak a word about... us. Not a single word to anyone, as far as mum is concerned, Alex and I are still together. No one can know ok?" Tom nodded and Melody pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, then opened up her car door and moved to the back of the car to get her bags. Tom sighed, realising that she wouldn't be breaking up with Alex anytime soon. His heart raced as the fear of Melody actually changing her mind, slowly became a reality. His thoughts cleared when he heard a tapping on the glass of the window.

"Come on then Hiddleston! Mum is excited to see you again!" Melody was smiling. Tom forced one of his own out, the fear still sat in the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless he still built up the courage and pulled himself out of the car, grabbing his bag and walking to Gemma's front door.

Melody rang the doorbell and was instantly greeted by a very smiley Gemma.

"Melody, darling! Tom! You're both finally here!! Come in, come in! Everybody is here to see you Melody" she grabbed Melody by the wrist and dragged her through the front door. With a chuckle, Tom picked up Melody's bag as well as his own and shuffled through the doorway, shutting it behind him.

"Alright mum, alright! you can let go, I do remember how to get around the house I lived in for 20 years of my life you know!" Melody called between a laugh as Gemma dragged her through the hallways that lead to the family room.

"Quickly Melody! They're all waiting!" Gemma replied hastily.

"Seriously mum you're pulling my arm out of-" Melody stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she was greeted with as she entered the room. Her heart stopped, she could feel her breathing quicken and all of a sudden her handbag just dropped to the floor, along with her mouth.

"Um... Hi Alex" Melody stuttered, surprised she could even get the words out of her mouth. "I thought you were in Scotland?" Her stomach tightened at the thought of Tom walking through the door in any second. She wanted to throw up desperately.


	13. "How do you do that?!"

Tom walked into the family room and his heart dropped. Alex was stood in the middle of the room, all his attention on Tom now and he didn't look too happy. Melody looked between the two men and felt her biggest fear moving its way up from her stomach. She suddenly turned on her heels and ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand.

Alex wasn't phased by his girlfriend leaving in such a hurry, his glare was still fixed on Tom, eyes narrow and eyebrows pulled together into a frown. Tom fidgeted awkwardly on the spot, too worried about what was about to happen to even say a word. One thing Tom did know though, was that his plans with Melody over the next couple of days had suddenly thrown themselves out of the window. Tom knew that as long as Alex was involved, he wouldn't even be able to breath in the same room as Melody, let alone get her alone!

"What the hell are you doing here Hiddleston?!" Alex spat, the words were bitter and cold.

"Gemma invited me" Tom returned, a slight smugness to his voice for not having to lie, Gemma had invited him and he was chuffed that he could say that to Alex.

"Oh... did you come here with Mel?" Alex replied, less cold this time now that Tom had a reason to be there.

"Yeah, I offered her a lift, seeing as her apartment is on the way, I thought it would be more cost effective with petrol... and easier all round" Tom was on fire this morning, he had a new confidence that allowed him to shoot down all of Alex's questions, Tom just hoped that Melody would be able to do the same.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Melody heard Gemma tapping on the bathroom door as she wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. "Melody?" Gemma continued to knock, due to the lack of response from her daughter.

"Fine mum, just not quite feeling myself today that's all" Melody lied. The truth was that she didn't think she'd be able to last two days with Tom and Alex under the same roof.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Gemma asked, concerned at her daughters awful response.

"No mum I'm not pregnant" Melody laughed into the toilet bowl, although deep down she suddenly feared Gemma could be right. 'Note to self, buy a pregnancy test in the morning for reassurance!' Melody thought as she pushed herself up from the cold porcelain bowl.

"That's good, you have a life and career to lead first!" she chuckled through the door. "Lunch is almost ready... if you're still up for it" Gemma announced.

"Okay, I need some food in me now, I'll be there" Melody replied washing her hands and fixing her hair in the mirror. When Melody opened the bathroom door, she was met with a very worried Tom.

"What the hell is going on Mel? You told me Alex was away in Scotland!" Tom whispered loudly, proving how agitated he was.

"I know as much as you do Tom, I had no idea he'd be here... so much for a bit of exciting romance" Melody whispered back, placing her hand in the middle of his chest and rubbing her thumb against his crisp, pale blue, button up shirt. Tom took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes, then nodded in agreement.

"We can still make it exciting" he muttered, just loud enough for only Melody to hear. Tom leant forward and slipped his hand around behind Melody's neck to pull her closer. She closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen. Anticipating. Waiting. His lips were mere centimetres away, just about to touch..

"Tom! Melody! The food's ready!" Melody's aunt Sharon called from the kitchen. Tom dropped his hand and stepped away from Melody, before turning and walking out into the garden to join the others.

Melody stepped out into the garden and was attacked by her two young twin cousins Georgia and Phoebe. She laughed and bent down to hug them gently then led them to their seats on the table. Melody then had to sit in the only seat available to her... in between Alex and Tom. Oh boy! She thought, letting out a heavy sigh as she pulled the chair out from between them. Neither of them moved an inch. Melody knew exactly what the two were thinking. Alex knew that if he got any closer to Tom he'd throw a punch his way and Tom, he thought that if he acted like his usual gentlemanly self, Alex would suspect something. So Melody did all the work and for a change, sat herself down and tucked her own chair in.

Alex's hand immediately found Melody's right one, the second she sat down. Melody looked down at the two hands that had been entwined by Alex's long, bony fingers, and for the first time being with him, she didn't feel comfortable with it. Mere seconds later, she felt something brush against her left foot. Tom had wrapped his lower leg around hers, pulling her leg closer to him, so it wasn't obvious he was doing it. Now that, Melody was perfectly comfortable with and she knew she was about to make the right choice in ending her relationship with Alex. The biggest question stuck on her mind was: when was she going to break the news to Alex?

"Melody, I am so proud of you! I went to see Coriolanus and I was blown away! You were brilliant! And you too Tom! Both so pleasant to watch" Sharon said from across the table after finishing the last of her Rissotto. Both Tom and Melody looked down at their food and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Auntie Sharon! I really enjoyed performing in it. And I can probably speak for us both when I say we're glad you enjoyed it!" Melody replied, the pink in her cheeks getting darker. Tom nodded in agreement and threw Sharon a friendly thumbs up while he swallowed his final mouthful.

"What did you think of Coriolanus, Alex?" Gemma asked from the opposite end of the table, helping Phoebe pour her drink.

"Well.. it was... it was good" Alex replied hesitantly. "I'm not a huge fan of Shakespeare, but Mel did well" It was clear Alex wasn't interested in the conversation, and the fact he hadn't even mentioned Tom was a dead give away to Melody that he wasn't too impressed about the topic of the conversation either.

"So... Pudding?" Melody asked, changing the topic rather quickly. Tom's eyes lit up at the word and smiled up at Melody enthusiastically.

"I'll help serve up with you" Tom said to Melody eagerly... too eagerly. Alex threw him a cold glare, making Tom think for a second before continuing. "So I know I have the biggest portion! You know what I'm like when it comes to pudding!" then he laughed, Melody wasn't sure how genuine his laugh was, to her it sounded far more nervous than excitement.

"If you two could serve up for me, that would be wonderful!" Gemma announced as Tom stood up and began to collect the empty plates, leaving Alex's for Melody to pick up, avoiding any awkwardness.

As the two of them entered the kitchen, Tom pulled Melody around the corner and out of the eyes of everyone else. He held her body against him and buried his face into her neck, kissing it gently and nipping at her skin occasionally with his teeth, careful not to leave marks. Melody breathed out heavily at how good it felt to have Tom's lips against her skin again. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt into each hand and pulled him closer to her body, pressing her breasts into his chest. Tom finally pulled away and winked at her before reaching into the cupboard behind Melody and getting eight pudding bowls out. Melody was shocked at how casually he continued to serve the food as if nothing happened.

Tom kept catching Melody, sneaking glances at him while he spooned the pudding into the bowls, sticking to his word and giving himself the biggest portion. She leant against the wall, fanning herself with her hand, she seemed very flustered. He wasn't sure what had come over him a moment ago, but all he knew was that he wanted to do it again, he didn't care if Alex was in the same house, Tom loved Melody and he would stop at nothing to get her and make her his.

"What are you looking at?" he asked Melody playfully, after he'd caught her looking for the fifth time in the space of a minute.

"How do you do that?" she questioned, ignoring Tom completely.

"Do what?" Tom replied.

"Do what you just did then act as though it never happened" She frowned and ran her fingers through her hair, the look of genuine confusion on her face.

"I don't know Mel, I don't want Alex finding out I guess." Tom shrugged his shoulders and continued spooning pudding into bowls. "Are you going to help or what?" he teased, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot impatiently. Melody laughed and walked over to where Tom was standing, and playfully punched his arm before picking up a few bowls to take outside. As Melody headed for the door, Tom cheekily tapped her bum with his foot and chuckled when she let out a small squeal.

"Pudding is here!!" Georgia shouted as Melody emerged with four bowls of the Butterscotch mousse, carefully balanced on both arms. She gave the twins theirs first and then Gemma and Sharon, leaving Tom to bring out Melody's uncle Geoffrey's, Alex's, Melody's and his own pudding.

"You two took your time" Alex grumbled under his breath.

"Well Tom insisted on measuring out how much we had, making sure his was the bigger portion... he's secretly a perfectionist" Melody retorted. She knew that Alex was accusing them of "getting it on" as he would put it... although this time, Alex wasn't far off right.

The guilt began to make its way back into Melody's stomach, she felt ill again. To make things worse, Tom slipped his hand under the table, resting it on Melody's upper thigh and stroking with the tips of his fingers. It was such a dangerous thing to be doing, but it did help calm Melody's nerves... only slightly.


	14. Misunderstanding

When everyone had finished their pudding, Tom helped Gemma clear the plates from the table. Melody's cheeks had been growing progressively redder throughout the meal at Tom's gentle caressing of her thigh while they ate their pudding. Their little escapade in the kitchen had completely taken her by surprise and all of a sudden, it was all she could think about. The intense heat between the two of them, the lack of air she had in her lungs and how rebellious she felt doing it. Melody's thoughts were interrupted by Alex tapping her softly on the shoulder.

"Can we talk... privately?" Alex whispered softly. Melody nodded and Alex took hold of her hand then walked her to the end of the garden and into the summer house.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I got the role in the new X-Men film!" Melody gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Oh my god Alex! Congratulations! that's amazing" melody flung her arms around his neck and held him tight, then kissed him gently on his lips.

All the while, Tom was watching from further up the garden. Then he saw it, Melody kissed Alex... she kissed him a lot. Tom felt his heart shatter just as Melody looked over to where he was standing. He couldn't take it anymore. Tom charged to the hallway where his bags were and started to collect his things together to leave, it was clear Melody didn't really want to be with him. It must have just been the alcohol talking that night at the party.

As Melody saw Tom storm back into the house, she panicked. She needed to get to Tom but she had to let Alex finish what he was saying. She turned and looked back at Alex, willing him to continue.

"But the bad news is that I'm going to have to go to America for four months for filming" he looked to the floor and squeezed Melody's hand, she tried her hardest to look sympathetic, but the panic in her stomach for Tom was overpowering her.

"Darling its wonderful news, and it's only four months.. I can cope on my own for a while. Go to America, don't turn down the role of a lifetime just for me!" she spat it out so fast and waited for his response, tapping her foot lightly with impatience.

"Are you sure that's ok? I don't want you to be sad and alone" Melody nodded her head rapidly, if she nodded any harder and faster, her head would have pinged off and rolled down the garden.

"It's fine Alex. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now, I can look after myself." She laughed and stood up, not being able to hold back any longer. "Could you excuse me a minute, I just have to deal with something. I'll be right back" she made sure Alex stayed right where he was then sprinted down the garden and through the house, making it to the end of the driveway before Tom pulled out. She threw herself in front of the car, causing Tom to slam on his breaks.

"What the bloody hell Melody?! Get out of the way!" Tom yelled out of his window. Melody had never seen him like this before, and she had to admit, she was scared by it.

"What are you doing Tom?! Where are you going?!" Melody slammed her hands onto the bonnet of the car before Tom revved the engine making her jump backwards. Melody walked around to the drivers window and stuck her head in.

"I'm checking into the nearest B&B then going home in the morning. It's clear I'm not wanted here." he met Melody's eyes, she saw his had changed to a very deep blue, an angry blue. Her breath hitched in her throat and her fingers went straight to her lips, Tom had seen her kiss Alex!

"Tom it's not what you think! I have to keep up the girlfriend charade for a little while longer and at that point we were celebrating" her eyes dropped to the floor. She heard Tom grunt and start the car up again.

"Well congratulations, I'll be expecting an invite in the post soon I suppose." Tom began to pull away just as Melody realised what he'd said.

"Wait,Tom no! He didn't propose! He got a part in a film and he has to live out in America for four months... he's going without me." she stood beside the car her hands by her sides. Tom stared straight ahead, taking in all the information.

"Get in the car Mel." Tom said bluntly, Melody stood still, wondering what he was on about. Tom was growing impatient. "Get in the car!" he had raised his voice, Melody freaked out and did what he said, pulling the passenger door open and shutting it gently when she sat down. the next thing she knew, the back of her neck was being grabbed and she was pulled towards Tom, his lips crashing against hers.

Immediately, Melody's hands gripped onto Tom's hair, pulling him closer to her body. All that was between the two of them was the car's gear stick and Tom's seatbelt, which was quickly removed. His hand slowly made its way down Melody's back and hovered over her bra strap. For the whole time it was there, Melody thought he would unclasp it, but instead he wrapped his arm around her waist, gripping her blouse into his fist. Melody let out a soft moan when Tom parted their lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Melody's hand stroked down the side of Tom's face, down to his shoulder, further down past his waist and resting on the top of his thigh, next to his crotch, that was when she squeezed his thigh gently. Tom reciprocated Melody's moan, except his resonated from his chest.

Tom pulled the two of them apart and clicked his seatbelt back on. "We should head back, before they start wondering what we're up to. Oh and maybe warn me next time you plan to get affectionate towards Alex... You had me worried. You are going to be the death of me!" Tom whispered into Melody's ear before he started to reverse back up the driveway. His lips were swollen and red from kissing Melody. She giggled at him and pulled the mirror down to look at her own. The were practically identical, how in the hell were they going to hide that?! He unclipped her seatbelt and planted a soft kiss to her cheek before getting out of the car himself.

As the two of them made it through the door, Gemma threw herself at them, wrapping the both of them into her arms and squeezing them tight.

"Thank god you're back! I thought you'd both gone home in a hurry to escape!" she giggled into their bodies that had enveloped Gemma completely. The two looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles too.

"Tom almost had mum, he didn't realise you'd made up a room for him so assumed he just had to go home!" Melody winked at Tom, giving him the 'play along' look. In which he returned a smile and linked his arm through Gemma's arm.

"So Gem, which room is mine. I'd much like to drop my bags up and have a quick shower if you don't mind terribly" He announced with a smile. Gemma's face lit up and she dragged him up the stairs rather quickly.

"Well my dear Thomas, you shall be in the guest room. And if you walk through that door you'll find..." Her voice drifted off as the two of them made their way up the stairs. Melody smiled and walked back out to the summer house, where Alex was still waiting. She ran her fingers over her lips and noticed they were less swollen from Tom's kiss, so she knew she wouldn't have to worry about Alex noticing.

As she sat back down, Alex took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. She laced her fingers through his and looked at him from the corner of her eye, she could see there was something on his mind, but was too worried about what it might be to ask what. Melody leant back against the cushion on the chair and looked out of the open double doors of the summer house, where the couple then sat in silence. A light flicked on from the second floor of her mother's house. Melody automatically knew which room it was, the en suite bathroom of the guest bedroom.

Without warning, a mental image of Tom showering popped into Melody's head. The hot steam, the small water droplets cascading over his muscles, his long fingers pushing their way through his wet curls. Melody shivered at the thought, her body tingled excitedly, in ways it never had done before and this worried her slightly. Melody suddenly remembered Alex was still sitting next to her.

"When do you leave for America?" She asked quietly, looking away from the bathroom window and turning to face him.

"Three days time" He replied just as quietly "This will be good for us though" He added. Melody frowned at him, what did he mean by that?

"I don't understand Alex." She said. "What do you mean 'This will be good for us'?"

"It's clear we need a little break from each other. All we've been doing at the moment is arguing and avoiding each other. Me going away for a few months means we can have a break from that. Gives us time to think." He said smiling, although Melody didn't see the smiley side to it.

"Wait a second Alex.. are you breaking up with me?" Although Melody had been planning to do that herself, suddenly she felt hurt that Alex had beaten her to it, she really wasn't prepared for this.

"Oh no no no! God no! I'm just saying that being apart helps us to decide what we want right?" He was really starting to confuse her now... what was his point?

"So you plan to break up with me, but you aren't sure and want to think about it first?" Melody pulled her hand out of his and crossed her arms across her chest. She scooted away from him so that she was on the other end of the chair to him.

"It doesn't matter Mel. Come on, lets just go to bed yeah?" Alex held his hand out for her to take. Melody instead just swatted it away in anger and stood up from her seat making her way out of the summer house.

"Do you really expect me to share a ed with you after what you just said to me?!" Melody barked at him when he tried to grab her hand. "You're sleeping alone tonight!" she finished and stormed of towards the house.

When Melody reached the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath and started to walk up slowly. She reached the top and walked into her old bedroom, where her and Alex were supposed to be staying. Instead of crashing on the bed and leaving Alex to decide where she slept, Melody headed straight for her suitcase and grabbed her pyjamas and a change of clothes for the morning, along with any toiletries she may need (Toothbrush etc). She rolled them all into a ball and carried them out of the door and across the hall.

Tom stepped out of the en suite bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He ruffled his hair with a seperate towel, in an attempt to dry his hair. He stopped when he heard a light tapping on the bedroom door.

"Yeah?" He said, loud enough for the guest to hear, but quiet enough not to wake the whole house. The handle turned and the door opened slowly. To Tom's surprise, Melody's head popped around the door.

"Any room at the inn?" She asked quietly. At first Tom wasn't sure whether she was joking or not, but then he saw her eyes were wet and slightly red. Instinctively Tom dashed straight over to her, pulling her into the room, shutting the door and throwing his arms around her, when she then burst into tears and returned his hug.

"Darling what's the matter?" He asked distressed, not caring about the fact that he was only wearing a towel at that very moment. Melody rested her head on Tom's chest, listening to his hearbeat and she calmed down. Tom waited patiently, allowing Melody to feel a bit better before she spoke.

"I think Alex wants to break up with me" She said through sniffs, Tom leant down and kissed the top of her head. Although a part of him was ecstatic at the news, he also felt awful for Melody. Break ups were hard... even if you were wanting to break it off yourself.

"It's ok sweetheart, I'm here now" Tom squeezed tighter and then released just as quickly, not wanting to suffocate the poor woman. "There is always plenty of room at this inn"


	15. The Test

Melody's face was warmed by the morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. She stirred in her sleep, wiggling around in the bed to get more comfortable, not realising what she was doing.

She heard a rumbled moan come from behind her, Melody's eyes shot open at the sound, the last thing she expected was that noise. All of a sudden she remembered who was laying beside her and then realised what her bum was wiggling against, explaining why Tom had a soft smile on his face while he slept. She giggled and rolled over to face him. Tom's arm was draped around her waist, the other was rested underneath her head. Despite Melody moving, Tom never stirred. She stared at him with a smile, her looked so calm and relaxed, he had a small smile on his face too. The sunlight highlighted the blonde streaks in his hair and the morning curls had returned. Melody stroked his hair lightly and pressed a soft kiss to his arm beneath her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tom grumbled quietly with a little chuckle. Melody tensed up, she hadn't realised he was actually awake.

"How long have you been awake?" she replied, one eyebrow raised.

"A while. I've been pretending to be asleep since I felt you start moving about." He giggled as Melody playfully punched his arm. She rolled back to her side of the bed and swung her legs out of the bed, ready to stand up. Tom grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going? It's only eight thirty" He asked innocently. As much as Melody wanted to stay in bed with Tom, she knew that she had to talk to Alex and sort out their argument from the night before. And if he realised that she'd stayed in Tom's room, there would be no end to the arguments.

"I have something to do" She whispered before leaning back and kissing his forehead gently. Tom nodded and rolled back over, drifting back of to sleep again.

Melody walked into her old bedroom and saw Alex still passed out in the bed. Instead of waking him up and confronting him, she decided to go for a walk into town and clear her head.

When Melody reached the start of the high street, she headed straight for the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. Gemma had scared her the day before suggesting that she could be pregnant. There were two ways her situation could pan out, 1) she was pregnant: Despite the fact it would definitely be Alex's, because her and Tom had never had sex, it meant that any chance she had for being with Tom would completely diminish. 2) She wasn't pregnant: Therefor she had nothing major to worry about, all the sickness was was nerves. Melody could only hope that it was the seond option.

"Good morning madam, how can I help you today?" Asked the pharmasist politely with a smile.

"Umm. I'd like to buy a umm.." Melody lowered her voice down to a whisper. "I'd like to buy a pregnancy test please" The pharmasist nodded her head and went back behind the counter to pick one up, slipping it into a bag and handing it over to Melody.

"That will be six pounds and nineteen pence please madam" She said after punching the information into her till. Melody handed over the money, thanking the lady with a smile. "good luck" The lady called to Melody, just before she left the shop. Melody nodded and exited as quickly as she could.

As she headed back towards her old family home, Melody tried to figure out her little dilemma in her head. She was now forced with a choice on how to decide on her future. Whatever was to happen next, all depended on the result of the test. Melody had finally decided that if it turned out she wasn't pregnant, she would end her relationship with Alex before he left for America and then make sure she waited a while before her and Tom became official. If she was pregnant, she didn't want to think about it, all she knew is that it meant she had to turn Tom down and continue her life with Alex. It was the only way about it and she hated the thought of having to tell that news to Tom.

"I swear to god this is the longest three minutes of my life" Melody said over the phone to Fran as she stood over the sink watching the test intently. Although Fran didn't know the exact situation, Melody had told her about wanting to break up with Alex and the problems a pregnancy would cause.

"Just stay calm Mel, it'll all be ok. Anyway, you never told me why you wanted to end it with Alex! Spill missy!" Her voice was interrogative and the question made Melody very nervous.

"Well.. umm.. I just.. don't feel the same way about him anymore" Melody replied, stuttering. What she said was true, just not the whole reason.

"Hmm.. I see." Fran wasn't convinced. "There's someone else isn't there?" she whispered down the phone. Melody froze. Fran was her best friend, there was no way in hell that she could lie to her, yet she didn't want her to judge her either. "Mel?" Melody had been silent far too long to avoid the question. She had to tell her.

"Yes. There is someone else" she mumbled down her end of the phone, praying to the gods that nobody could hear her talking.

"Who the bloody hell is it then?!" much to Melody's surprise, Fran seemed excited to hear this news, did she have some secret hatred for Alex that Melody was unaware of?

"Just a guy I used to know at RADA" Melody answered, she wasn't giving away every single detail!

"Oh? Do I know them?" the tone of her voice getting higher in pitch towards the end of the question.

"Umm, possibly, I'm not one hundred per cent sure" Melody teased, she didn't want Fran guessing anytime soon. "Crap, the three minutes are up... wish me luck!" Melody squeaked as the timer on her watch sounded. Blue: pregnant, White: Not pregnant, she reminded herself in her head before turning over the stick to see the final result.

Her decision had been made for her. Now to break the bad news to the appropriate person... here came the hard part.

Melody opened the downstairs toilet door after telling Fran her news. She slowly made her way up the stairs, heart pounding hard against her chest. When she reached the door she knocked lightly, giving them a chance to wake up. Melody heard movement come from the other side of the door, then a quiet, tired voice followed.

"Come in!"


	16. Tears and a Heartbreak

Melody pushed the door open slowly and put her head around it to get an idea of his whereabouts in the room. She saw him laid back on the bed, looking in her direction with tired eyes. Melody sighed and walked into the room, perching on the side of the bed. Due to the fact she'd never had to do this before, she now realised how hard this was going to be. A hand rested on top of hers, stroking her knuckles with their fingertips. Just this small act of affection brought the tears to Melody's eyes. One drop managed to escape and roll quickly down her cheek, Melody managed to catch it and wipe it away before he noticed.

"You alright Mel? You look like you've just been told the worst news ever" He announced lying flat on his stomach to get closer to her.

"It's quite the opposite... I have to give the worst news ever" she mumbled, pulling her hand away from underneath his and holding the pregnancy test tightly in her other hand underneath her cardigan. Melody sighed heavily and glanced over towards him, gazing deep into his eyes. All those memories they'd had together were about to be left behind in one swift sentence.

"Well I'm here to hold your hand through it and be a shoulder to cry on if it goes bottoms up" he said smiling gently.

"That's the problem" Melody whispered, then cleared her throat. "Its you who I have to tell the news to, so if you don't take it well... I'll lose that shoulder to cry on" she blinked back more tears and turned to face him slowly, finally pushing herself to get on with what she had to do. She was going to have to tell him eventually and right at that moment was probably the only chance she'd have to get him alone for more than five minutes.

"Alex, I think it's for the best we break up" Melody said with an all new confidence about her. No more lying or hiding, it was just going to be her and darling Tom.

"Wha.. what?" Alex stuttered, his mouth dropping open heavily an his eyes growing wider with every second that passed. "Are you saying this because of what I said last night? Because that's not what I meant at all, I never intended to break up with you!" Alex began to raise his voice slightly, he was now sat up straight in the bed, covers flung onto the floor as he sat cross legged in only his boxers.

"To be honest Alex, I've been thinking about this for some time now. I... I just don't feel the same way anymore" Melody mumbled, trying to make Alex lower his voice.

"Then why have you waited until now to tell me?!" He roared, standing up quickly from the bed and walking around to the side Melody was sitting on.

"Alex. Please don't raise your voice sweetheart, people are sleeping" She whispered calmly, still not answering Alex's question.

"Don't 'sweetheart' me! Why did you wait so long?!" although he had lowered his voice, he still had the anger in his eyes and it scared Melody quite a lot. It made her think that she shouldn't have done this alone.

"Because I wasn't one hundred percent sure on whether I wanted to or not. Now I know for sure." She replied bluntly.

"You know what Mel? Fine. Break up with me. But if I find out that, that dick head Hiddleston has been manipulating you to do this so he can have you to himself... you don't want to know what the consequences will be" he took hold of her wrists gripping them tightly and pulled her off the bed, shoving her towards the door. "Just get out... I have some packing to do" his words pierced through Melody, as if he'd stabbed her clean in the chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and before they began to flow she started to open the door.

"I wish you the best of luck in America Alex. You'll do a great job in the film. You'll also be better off without me..." her voice trailed off as she looked over at him, one tiny tear rolling down her cheek and dropping off her jaw onto her cardigan.

"Damn right I will be" Alex muttered under his breath as he threw his clothes into his suitcase. "I'll expect you at my flat by the end of the week to pick up any of your crap" he sneered, looking at her for the last time before the door closed with a soft click.

The second the door shut, Melody burst into tears, she couldn't hold them back any longer. That hadn't gone the way she wanted to at all. Alex took the news horribly and now he pretty much loathed her. She started shaking so thought best to sit down. Leaning against a door, Tom's door, she let go of all her energy and slid down to sit with her knees pulled tightly against her chest, hugging them. She then let it go and began to sob into her knees.

Tom could hear a strange noise coming from outside his door. Curious as to what it was, he flung himself out of bed and padded over to his door, pressing his ear to the cold wood. For a moment, all was quiet and he nearly just went back to bed, but at the last second he heard it again. It sounded as though someone was crying. He gently pushed the handle down and softly pulled the door towards him, looking outside his room expecting to see one of the twins after having a nightmare, but what he saw was completely different. At first he didn't see anything or anyone, then he looked down and spotted Melody's long brown curls. He crouched down behind her and kissed her shoulder, he didn't need to know what had happened, all he knew was that it was to do with Alex.

"The inn is still open if you want to talk about it" Tom whispered into her hair, while he stroked up and down her arms, calming her down. Melody nodded and twisted herself around to face him, holding her hands out in front of her, letting Tom take hold of them and pull her off the floor and into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here Tom! I don't know what I would've done otherwise" she whispered into his chest, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Hey, there's no need for these tears! I'm here now sweet. Come and sit down and tell me what's the matter." Tom led her over to the bed and sat her down before closing the door behind him. He grabbed the box of tissues from the bedside table and crouched down in front of Melody, his hands resting on her knees. "Now what's all this about then?" he asked, brushing his index finger along the crease between the top of her cheek and her eye, wiping away the start of a tear.

"I did it Tom.. I broke up with Alex. The only problem is.... well.. is that now every time he looks at me, all I feel is fear and the look he gives me is as if he could murder me on the spot" she broke down into tears again, Tom pulled her into his body, cradling her in his arms. He didn't need to say a word, just his warm embrace was enough for Melody.

She looked up at Tom, eyes and cheeks still wet. She placed her hand on his chest, suddenly realising he was still only in his towel. She glanced down quickly, catching a glimpse of the V that formed below his abs. Heat filled her cheeks as they turned red progressively. Tom noticed and chuckled under his breath.

"It's rude to stare you know" he teased, pulling her chin up with his index finger so that her face was in line with his. For the first time that morning, Melody laughed, a bright smile forming on her face.

"There she is! That's the Melody I love" he whispered, then moved forward pressing his lips against hers.


	17. The First Time

Tom and Melody's kiss was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut with force.

"I gather it didn't go completely to plan then?" Tom joked, making Melody giggle and kiss him again. Despite how hard it was to break up with Alex, it now felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was now free to be with Tom, grow old with him and have adorable little Hiddlebabies. Melody giggled at her last thought, she could t believe she called them that name! 

"What's so funny you?" Tom laughed between kisses. Melody blushed hard, knowing full well she couldn't tell Tom what she was laughing at. Suddenly she panicked and tried to think of something funny, then out of nowhere, one popped into her head.

"I was just thunking about the day we met" she snickered as Tom made his way down her neck. All of a sudden, he remembered and laughed into the crease of her neck.

"It was funny for you! But looking back, I see the funny side now" he said, bringing his head up to face Melody, still laughing his 'ehehe' that Melody found incredibly adorable.

_It was the September of 2005, Melody and Fran had just moved into their room at RADA. They made sure not to get too settled in, seeing as they'd have to find their own permanent place after their first year. The halls were packed full of first years, scrambling about with boxes of their belongings and suitcases bursting at the seams._

_By 5 o'clock, the halls were empty and quiet, apart from the occasional person walking past. Melody had finished unpacking her clothes into her closet when she heard a knock at her door. Fran had gone out with some old friends so Melody was alone. She walked slowly over to the door and pulled it open gently, sticking her head around. Her eyes shot open wider when standing before her, was a completely naked Tom. Of course he covered the essentials, but Melody could tell he was struggling to keep it all covered up._

_"I couldn't possibly borrow a towel and your bathroom for a while could I?" He asked politely, and also rather nervously. Melody blushed and tried to avoid looking at his barely covered areas._

_"Of course" she snickered, covering her mouth so he couldn't tell she was smiling._

_"Thank you ever so much... uhh?" Tom paused to ask her name._

_"Oh! Melody" she smiled then closed the door and led him to the bathroom. Due to Tom having to cover his junk at the front, Melody got a glance at his bum before he closed the bathroom door._

_"There's a what in our bathroom?!" Fran shouted down the phone to a giggling Melody, who was still blushing at the sight of the stranger in her bathroom._

_"Oh Fran he's so cute! and that bum.. damn! you need to get home now, if you want to see him. Words can't explain how gorgeous he is Fran!" Melody half whispered half shouted so that he couldn't hear her. Suddenly she heard the door handle move. "Fran.. I .. I..havetogohe'scomingoutseeyoulater bye!" She finished and hung up quickly._

_"Uh.. hi" he said quietly, a towel wrapped around his waist loosely, Melody had to avert her gaze, or think of something to distract herself._

_"Wou- would you l- like a drink?" She stuttered taking her mind off of what was beneath her towel... never will she wash it again._

_"A cup of tea would be wonderful, but if you don't have any then a glass of water will do" he had perked up slightly, no longer as shy as he had been._

_"You're in luck." She called from the kitchen. "I never got your name by the way" she finished, poking her head around the door._

_"Thomas! my name's Thomas Hiddleston. But my friends call me Tom" he stood from the sofa and walked over to Melody, shaking her hand. "Would you like a hand with the tea?" he asked, holding onto the towel tightly. Melody giggled._

_"I think I'll be fine, you sit down and make sure you're all covered up" instantly his other hand shot to his waist gripping onto the towel next to his other hand. He chuckled, nodded and returned to his space on the sofa, his blonde curly hair bouncing as he walked._

_Melody emerged with two mugs of tea in her hands and placed them down on the coffee table in front of Tom, she then took a seat on the spare part of the sofa beside him._

_"So Tom, what brings you to my room?" she joked although she did desperately want to know why he'd been standing naked at her door. His cheeks went a crimson colour and he pulled the towel tighter around his waist._

_"Well umm.. I was showering in the communal showers and was happily halfway through washing my hair when I heard two second years walk in. At first I thought nothing of it and continued, then I heard snickering and the showers suddenly went very quiet. I was curious at the silence and poked my head out from the shower curtain. Only to find the two plonkers had stolen not only my clothes but my towel too." He covered his face with his hands and looked over Melody through the cracks between his fingers. Melody couldn't hold back any longer, within seconds she had broken down into a fit of giggles._

_"I'm.. I'm sorry.. but tha .. that's hilarious" Melody said as she tried to get her breath back. Then she suddenly snorted, sending Tom also into a fit of laughter. Twenty minutes later, the two were still bent over double, now laughing at whatever was funny at the time. Melody had discovered Tom's 'ehehehe' laugh that just caused her to start snorting and giggling all over again, which of course set Tom off again._

_Their laughing fit was interrupted by Tom's phone going off, because his room mate had text him saying he was back in the room and asking where he was. To add to the funny part of the story, Tom had mentioned that he also had left his key in his room, locking himself out, hence why he had to seek cover in Melody and Fran's room._

_"Thanks so much for letting me stay Mel, I've had a brilliant time getting to know you. We should definitely do this again... when I'm less naked" he finished with his adorable 'ehehehe' making Melody's stomach flip._

_"Yeah, it has Tom. Thanks for getting your clothes stolen so we could meet" she chuckled lightly looking down at her towel that was still wrapped around his hips. Her cheeks went slightly pink and she averted her gaze back up to his deep blue eyes. "oh and take your time returning the towel, I have plenty" she finished as they both stood up from the sofa._

_"It will be returned in due course! thank you again for allowing me to use it! I shall see you soon?" although the last question sounded more like a statement, Melody nodded anyway._

_"Get home safe Tom" Melody whispered as they got to the door. "it was great meeting you... despite your situation" her took hold of her hand, brought it up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly._

_"It was a pleasure Mel" she reciprocated his kiss, placing it softly on his cheek reaching up onto the tips of her toes to do so._

Melody snapped out of her reminiscent memory when she felt Tom's lips planting a line of soft gentle kisses along the line of her neck. He'd known exactly what she had been thinking about, when he spoke softly into the crease of her neck.

"I had a huge crush on you from that moment you snorted you know" he mumbled into her skin.

"My crush started when I opened the front door" She whispered into his ear, then nibbled his earlobe, causing Tom to let out a quiet moan.


	18. Keeping up Appearances

It had been a month since Melody's breakup with Alex, she'd gone to his apartment to collect some of her clothes and other items she kept at his place. Of course, Tom kept well out of the way for a couple of weeks to avoid any suspicions that Alex obviously had. But the second Alex had left for America, Tom was back on the scene, taking Melody out on dates and even spending Boxing Day with Melody and Gemma.

It was now nearing the end of January and Melody had spent the day at Tom's apartment, watching movies, drinking Melody's favourite wine and stuffing themselves silly with pizza. By the time 9pm came around, the two were very tipsy.

"What film next m'lady?" Tom asked as he removed The Jungle Book from the disk tray. "Would you like a romance, a comedy, a horror or an action film?" he said holding up the various choices from each category.

"Do we have to watch another film Tommy?" Melody slurred, clearly more drunk that Tom thought she was. "I have plenty of other activities in mind" she whispered, standing up and making her way over to Tom, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing it slowly. Tom shivered at the warm tingle her lips left on his skin.

"You know I hate that name Mel, but I forgive you if that's how you plan to apologise to me" he mumbled as she continued to plant kisses along his jawline. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked Melody up, carrying her back to the sofa, then placing her down so she was lying across it.

"What are you doing Thomas?" she asked as he headed back to the tv. He turned around and winked at her, pulling out another DVD as placing it into the disk tray.

"We are watching another film darling. And I've chosen for you." he said pressing play and launching himself back onto the couch, letting Melody rest her head on his lap.

The second the title credits rolled, Melody let out a small drunk squeal, then threw herself onto Tom, showering him in kisses.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" Tom laughed so much he had to bend over double to hold his stomach.

"It's only Thor darling" he said, still chuckling. "I'm preparing you for where I'm taking you in a weeks time" he said, smiling when Melody frowned in confusion.

"What?" her voice was small, any signs of being drunk had disappeared for a moment.

"Well I need to keep up appearances and I also need a date for my next one" he giggled at Melody's confusion. What didn't she get? "Darling I'm taking you with me to the premier of Thor: The Dark World!" Melody's mouth dropped open, after several seconds of her staying like that, her brain finally registered what Tom had just said. She squealed and rolled on top of him, swatting at his shoulders excitedly, before she crushed her lips onto his and kissed him.

A week later, Melody was slipping into her black, floor length, strapless dress. Tom had taken her shopping a few days ago to buy one. Melody loved the dress so much, and particularly loved the silver trim that wrapped around the hem. This meant that her 5' silver heels now matched it as well as her silver necklace she'd received on her 18th birthday from her grandmother. Melody had straightened her hair and pinned the sides out of her face, letting the rest of her hair hang naturally past her shoulder blades. She made sure to do her makeup lightly, allowing it to cover up any blemishes but also allow her natural look to show too.

Tom was downstairs in the living room, looking into the mirror and fixing his bow tie. Although they had both agreed that they would tell reporters that they were just friends for now, to avoid rumours spreading, Tom felt that it had been long enough since Alex and Melody's break up that surely it was ok to announce that they were a couple. Tom secretly hoped that Melody wouldn't look extremely gorgeous tonight, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Several minutes later, Tom heard the clacking footsteps of Melody's shoes coming down the stairs. He turned and saw her standing in her dress, knowing that tonight it was going to be very hard to keep his hands off her. taking two larges steps forward, he met Melody in the door way and took hold of her hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

"You look stunning Mel!" Melody blushed and turned her head away, facing the opposite direction, in order to hide her ever reddening cheeks. Tom latched his fingers underneath her chin and pulled her face towards him, pressing his lips softly onto hers.

"The car's outside, we should go" she whispered as Tom pulled away. A pain suddenly ripped through him, why was she acting so strange? Surely she'd be excited at the promise of meeting the rest of the cast! They weren't in front of the cameras yet so they needn't worry about being spotted either, why was she acting so cold?

"Yeah.. we should" he said, making sure Melody could hear the hurt in his voice. Tom opened the front door for her and helped her down the stairs and into the car before running back and locking the front door.


	19. Cold Words

The car pulled up along side the red carpet, all Melody could hear was the screaming fans along the railings that stretched up the whole of the carpet and up the the entrance of the cinema. A tight knot had formed deep down in her stomach. Melody so desperately wanted to hold onto Tom's hand but she knew it was too late to show any affection now. The whole journey up to the premier was silent and awkward, Melody sensed that it was to do with what she had said and done back at Tom's house, and she felt awful. It also meant that any chance she had of getting close to him in the car had diminished because he reacted exactly how you'd expect after acting cold towards them.

The car finally stopped and Tom opened the door and got out first, welcomed by thousands of girlish screams and his name being called from all directions. It was Melody's turn next, taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself out of the car and shut the door behind her. Everyone was too distracted by Tom to realise she was there. As the two worked their way up the carpet, a few of the fans began to recognise Melody from Coriolanus ad started shouting her name and asking for autographs. It helped her take her mind off Tom and start to have a little fun.

Tom glanced over his shoulder and noticed Melody signing autographs and having pictures taken with the fans. Despite how she'd treated him earlier, he couldn't help but smile at how much fun she seemed to be having. He felt a firm grip on his opposite shoulder, causing him to whip round and face the strong stranger, only to be met with the familiar face of Chris Hemsworth.

"Tom! How're you doing mate? who's the chick you brought with you? Wouldn't happen to be Melody would it?" he asked with a wink. Tom pulled Chris into a hug and laughed along at all his questions.

"Your questions will be answered in due course brother" he replied in his Loki voice, making a couple of the girls swoon behind him.

"Tough night mate?" Chris quizzed, his eyebrows drawing together highlighting his concern.

"You could say something like that, she's not said a word to me since we left the house" Tom frowned. Chris threw his arm around his shoulder and shook him a little.

"We don't need women! we are strong enough without them mate" Chris announced, forcing a smile onto Tom's face.

"Is that true? I see you no longer have any use for me then?" Chris' wife Elsa had managed to sneak up behind the boys and listen in in their conversation. Tom chuckled at Chris who's face suddenly looked very guilty.

"Not at all baby! I was joking... Tom, we need to rely on women mate, they are what our world revolves around" he said smartly, not however convincing Elsa.

When Melody was finished signing autographs and having her pictures taken, she turned to see Tom talking to another couple on the opposite side of the walkway. She inched closer to them, to get a better look at who it was. It was only when she was just feet away that she realised it was Chris Hemsworth and his wife Elsa. Melody had to calm her inner fan girl down before she made any sort of conversation. Instead of tapping Chris on the shoulder, she walked around and stood next to Tom, looking up a Chris with dough eyes, in complete shock.

"Evening Melody, nice to meet you" Melody's mouth dropped open.  _He just... he's... talking to.. me!_ she internally screamed at herself. Chris' laugh filled the crisp evening air, making a few people turn around and get a look at what was going on.

"Tom you never told me she was a mute" Chris chuckled taking in Melody's shocked face. This made Tom laugh resulting in him receiving a death stare from Melody, stopping him immediately.

"She's just shy Chris, this a whole new atmosphere for her. A completely different environment that she's used to" he said the last part quite coldly, staring at Melody the whole time. If she could give it out, she could take it too.

"Oh.. right, well I suggest we head inside now, they'll probably put the film on soon, better hurry mate" Chris replied nervously before hugging Tom and saying goodbye to Melody, announcing how nice it was to meet her and hoped to see her again soon. When he'd left, Melody dragged Tom into a quiet corner before they entered the auditorium.

"What has gotten into you tonight Tom?!" she half shouted, half whispered. Her face was stern, but it didn't match the look of complete shock on Tom's face.

"What's gotten into me?! Mel, you've been off with me all evening! I believe you should be asking yourself that question!" he replied angrily and stormed off towards the screen, leaving Melody open mouthed with tears filling her eyes.

The lights went dark and the screen lit up to play the movie, just as Melody sat in her seat next to Tom. She slowly slipped her hand into his an squeezed it lightly. Tom whipped his head round, looking straight down the their hands then locking his gaze with hers.

"I'm sorry" she whispered quietly with a gentle smile.

"Just watch the film Mel. We'll discuss what happened when we get home" Tom replied, a pain shot through Melody's chest. letting go of Tom's hand she did as she was told and watched the film.

_"Some believe that before the universe, there was nothing. They're wrong. There was darkness... and it has survived."_


	20. Wet Apologies

!!!!WARNING SPOILERS!!!!

As soon as the credits began, Melody dived into her clutch bag, grabbing the packet of tissues to wipe her eyes. She had just witnessed something that was truly remarkable and she was incredibly proud of Tom. What he'd worked so hard with, for the last seven and a half years, had finally paid off and he truly deserved everything he got.

Although they had killed her favourite character and then brought them back, all in a matter of 20 minutes. What overwhelmed her though, bringing salty tears to her blue eyes, was how Tom managed to portray Loki's death. He'd made it so real and the tears he had in his own eyes looked so genuine, she could only think that maybe they were real tears, she'd have to ask him later... if he was still happy to do that.

Tom peered out the corner of his eye and saw Melody dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Naturally Tom pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe away what was left of her mascara.

"Darling you've smudged your makeup" he whispered, stroking the back of her hair at the same time. The two managed to pull away from each other as the lights faded in again, lighting the room back to normal. Tom turned and saw Chris who gave him a smiley thumbs up and a wave to Melody who'd managed to sort herself out before turning and doing the same.

Tom got out of his seat and left the auditorium... without Melody. She paused at the sight of his back moving further and further away from her. With a sniffle and another wipe of her eyes, she followed Tom slowly, keeping at a distance. As the audience made their way through the main entrance, Tom managed to find Melody in the crowd grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the red carpet and into the car to get away from the crowd. Tom pulled open the door and allowed Melody to step inside, still not saying a word. Once Melody was in the car, he gently shut the door and jogged around to the other side, sliding himself into the car and shutting his door. When the driver finally pulled away, Melody decided to speak up.

"Tom I-" She tried to to speak but Tom jumped straight in.

"Melody.. please. It can wait." he tried to sound as calm as he could but Melody's persistence began to annoy him.

"No, Tom I want to talk about it now! I deserve to say what I want to say!" she raised her voice, making the driver look in the rear view mirror to check on them.

"Rob can you stop the car, I'd like to get out. I'll walk the rest of the way." Tom announced, catching the drivers eye.

"I wouldn't if I were you Mr Hiddleston, it's started to rain extremely hard sir." he replied politely, even though he attempted to pull over to the side of the road.

"It's only a bit if water Rob. Just stop here, it's fine." With that, the car had pulled over and Tom got out. He turned and stuck his head back into the door, his hair already glistening with droplets of water. "I'll meet you at the house Mel, give you some time to think." he shut the door and tapped the roof of the car, making Rob pull away taking Melody back to Tom's house.

They pulled up 10 minutes later outside his front door. Despite Melody being the one who had the key, she still chose to sit and wait on the step below the front porch, in the rain, to wait for Tom. From the moment she sat down, Melody was instantly soaked through from the heavy rain that poured from the sky. Her hair had clung to her cheeks and stuck to the back I get neck, making her shiver.

Tom walked slowly toward the house breathing deeply and trying to calm himself down. As he turned the corner, he spotted a figure on his front porch, getting spake through to the skin. Tom quickened his pace to see if he could help, but he suddenly stopped just feet away when he saw who the person was. Melody shivered and looked to her left, feeling as though she was being watched. It was then she saw Tom staring at her from gate of his next door neighbour. Tears rolled down her face and she attempted to brush them away, only making her face wetter.

Tom couldn't help but forget everything that had happened earlier in the evening and strode over to where she was sitting, encasing her in his arms and holding her wet form in his embrace.

"T-Tom I-I-I'm s-s-sorry" she shivered into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I w-was being a c-complete-" Tom cut her off , placing his index finger across he lips.

"Darling it's fine, I understand why you did it. I over reacted and I'm also sorry." he smiled down at her and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of his soaked suit jacket. They both giggled at how unhelpful it was.

"Come on darling, let's go inside and dry off eh?" Melody nodded and pushed herself onto the tips of her shoes and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you" she whispered, before pulling away and rummaging around her clutch bag for the front door key, then unlocking the door to let themselves in.


	21. Tickles, Giggles and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut at last!! You all deserve it, you've waited so patiently!! ♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning: this chapter contains some smutty scenes, so if this does not interest you, I suggest you skip this chapter... if this is not the case, enjoy m'lovelies!

Once the front door was shut, Melody made her way straight to Tom's bedroom and stripped out of her soaking wet dress, slipping into her green silk pyjama shorts and Avengers T-shirt, tucking it in at the front so it didn't hang loose. She unpinned her hair and let it fall down her back, noticing the water dripping off the ends.

"Tom have you got a hairdryer?" Melody shouted down the stairs. No reply. "Tom?" she called again but there was still no response. Curious, Melody opened the bedroom door and peeked her head out. She tiptoed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, perhaps he was making tea. Nothing. She then made her way to the living room where she found Tom fast asleep on the sofa, still in his soaked tuxedo. With a smile, Melody walked over to the sofa and perched on the edge, looking down at Tom's calm, sleepy face. She brushed her fingertips softly over his cheekbones and across the smooth skin from where he'd shaved earlier that evening. Then she gently pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, trying not to wake him yet. Melody glanced upwards and noticed the reminance of the rain water, dripping off the ends of his regrown curls. As much as she wanted to leave him there sleeping peacefully, Melody didn't want his soaked, cold clothes making him sick, so she decided it was probably best to wake him.

"Tom" she whispered quietly, kissing his cheek like she'd done previously. Nothing. "Wake up Tom" she whispered a little louder this time making him stir and attempt to roll over on the sofa. With a giggle, she pressed one last kiss to his temple, feeling his cheek raise into a smile just before she pulled away. Now she knew full well he was awake, she playfully jabbed him in the side making Tom laugh loudly. "Thomas William Hiddleston! When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now get your arse off this sofa and change into dry clothes before you catch a cold!" She shouted as she continued to poke at his sides and tickle him silly.

"St-Stop M-Mel!" Tom cried between laughs. "I'll do it..if.. you... Ju-just.. get off" He laughed, struggling under her body as she straddled him and tickled even more. Tom grabbed hold of her waist and pushed Melody gently off of his body and onto the floor. Using the moment to his advantage, he leapt off the sofa and dashed up the stairs to his room to change, leaving Melody in a fit of giggles.

Tom hadn't been in his room for five minutes before Melody joined him, leaning against the door frame, ready to pounce. Tom turned to face her, his white tshirt hanging from his wrists, wearing only his black boxer briefs, he looked at how she stood, eyeing her up and down.

"Enjoying the view darling?" He asked sarcastically, slipping the top over his head and pulling it down so it clung tightly to his body.

"It would have been better if you left your shirt off" She replied fervidly, licking her lips and running her fingers through her long chocolate coloured curls, admiring the V that led down into his underwear. Tom's mouth dropped open and he blinked, speechless at what had gotten into Melody. She bit her lip and took one step closer to Tom. "Take it off Hiddleston" she whispered, untucking her top from her pyjama bottoms and letting it hang loose at her waist. Tom obliged and played along with her flirty little game, crossing his arms over his torso and grabbing at the hem of his T-shirt. He lifted the shirt painfully slowly upwards, revealing his well toned stomach and the abs that Melody had been dying to touch with the palm of her bare hand. Tom continued to pull the T-shirt upwards, stopping when the hem reached the bottom of his nose, covering the flirty smirk on his face.

It was only when Tom winked at her, that Melody realised she'd stopped breathing. She took several more steps forward until she reached Tom. Looking up and meeting his eyes. She reached up and helped him pull the rest of his top off, where he then dropped it by his side, pooling on the floor by his feet. Melody's eyes flicked down, taking in the well built form standing before her. She placed her hand flat on his abs, making Tom flinch slightly and intake a sharp breath at her touch.

"Your hands are freezing Mel!" he said with a light laugh, still shocked from the sensation of her skin against his.

"Sorry" she whispered softly as she ran her hand up his chest, resting it where his heart beat underneath her palm. Melody lifted her other hand to join it, placing it on top of the first then leaving them there as she looked up to meet Tom's gaze. "I.. I just had to.. see what it felt like" she stuttered nervously. Both of them knew where this was going, but because they'd never been this far with each other before, Melody suddenly had a rush of nerves hit her. She stepped backwards, stumbling over her own feet slightly, or perhaps it was just her knees giving way at the sight of Tom standing in his boxers.

Tom took a step forward closing the gap between them, and took a hold of Melody's hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly, one by one. He then took her other hand, repeating his actions then placing them back onto his chest, clasped between his own hands. After a few moments, Tom let go of her and cupped her cheek in his hand, caressing her cheek bone with his thumb gently. Melody leaned her face into his hand and kissed his wrist, before Tom wrapped his hand round to the back of her head and pulled Melody's face closer to his own. He leant forward and kissed the corner of her mouth, moving across to her cheek then up to her temple. Tom's lips brushed across the top of Melody's cheeks, planting soft, gentle kisses onto the tip of her nose and up to her forehead. Melody closed her eyes and he pressed his lips onto each eye then made his way back down to her lips again, where he kissed her slowly and tenderly, as if she were to break at any moment.

Tom wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Melody closer to him and enveloping her in a warm embrace, running his hands gently over her back, soothing her and calming her nerves. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead on his shoulder and planted a line of gentle kisses onto his chest then up his neck and along Tom's jaw. He picked her up and Melody wrapped her legs around his waist for support as he carried her over to his bed. Tom placed her down on the edge and leant over her, pressing his lips back onto hers as she laid back, Tom crawling onto the bed so he was on top of her.

Tom nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. His lips left light kisses along Melody's neck, then nipping at her skin with his teeth. Melody bit her lip suppressing a moan while Tom nibbled at her neck. She pushed her hands through his damp curls, grasping onto the soft hair above his neck. Tom braced himself on his forearms that rested next to Melody's head, she turned her face, biting him gently then kissing the area she'd just bitten.

"God Mel. Don't do that or I'll end up squashing you" Tom growled into her neck, his low voice making her skin vibrate.

"Mmmm.. what if I want you to squash me?" she teased, biting him again on the opposite arm, making him groan.

Tom pushed himself up, running his fingers down Melody's body and grasping at the hem of her T-shirt, pushing it upwards, revealing her belly button. He continued to work her T-shirt upwards, leaving a trail of kisses where her top had been, stopping below the bottom of her bra. Melody slid her arms up above her head, making it easier for Tom to slip the top over her head and fling it onto the floor. He gazed down, taking in the view of Melody's black lacy bra that fit her perfectly. He ran his thumb over the thin, velvety material, where Melody could still feel him brushing against her nipples through the fabric and gasped lightly. She hadn't been touched in such a sensual way for a very long time, and she melted at Tom's touch.

Tom's lips returned to Melody's, his kiss growing more passionate now. Melody pulled back and hesitated when she felt Tom's hand reach around her back to unclasp her bra. Tom stopped and looked down at Melody worried.

"We don't have to do this if you aren't ready darling. I'm happy to wait until you're comfortable" he whispered, then kissed her forehead. Melody pushed her head up, her lips touching his lightly.

"Be gentle with me ok?" she said with a smile, giving him her approval to continue. Tom brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Of course sweetheart! I'd never hurt you" he whispered, kissing the spot just below her ear. With that, Melody sat herself up, unclasped her bra and threw it onto the floor next to the bed. she then wiggled herself out of her pyjama shorts, leaving her body bare for Tom to take in. He laid her back onto the bed and rested his body next to hers pressing himself against her, so she didn't feel as conscious. Tom ran a finger up her naked body from her knee to her collar bone slowly. then looked down into the large blue eyes that were gazing up at him.

"Absolutely beautiful" he whispered then pressed his lips onto hers. As they kissed, Melody worked her hands down Tom's body, latching her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his long legs, until she couldn't reach any further. At that point, Tom took over, working them off with his feet and kicking them onto the floor. The two entwined their legs together, pressing their bodies as close to each other as possible. Melody reached down squeezing Tom's firm bottom with her hand, He moaned into her mouth and bit into her lip gently. He then slid his hand down the side of her body, meeting her hand and threading his fingers through hers, holding her hand tightly.

Melody decided to take the next step, grinding her hips against his slowly and running her fingers through his now soft, dry curls. In response, Tom bit down on her lip a little harder, a low growl resonating in his throat. Melody could feel him hardening against her thigh and she loved how he felt against her. Tom flipped the pair of them over so that he rested on top of her, still grinding their hips together slowly. Tom parted Melody's legs slightly with his knee and pressed it against her core as her hips rolled against him. Melody opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was heavy breathing. When she was finally able to utter a word, all it was was Tom's name.

"You don't understand how crazy you make me Mel. Look what you're doing to me" Tom whispered into her ear before nibbling her earlobe, then leaving a line of wet kisses down the length of her neck. Melody could feel that Tom had hardened completely now and smiled into his neck before biting into his shoulder when he pressed his knee harder onto her core.

"Make love to me Tom!" she gasped while he kissed her neck, licking it slowly and kissing along her jaw line.

Tom didn't need another invitation. He pushed Melody's legs further apart and slid down her body, rubbing his length along her slit. Melody let out a gasp when she felt Tom push inside her slowly, allowing her to accommodate his size. Tom stopped for a moment, breathing heavily into Melody's neck then lifting his head and crashing his lips to hers. It was the most beautiful and erotic sex she'd ever had. She felt him slide in and out slowly, feelings of pure pleasure washed over her as he did so. This continued for a long time, with Melody gasping Tom's name and Tom likewise.

Tom continued to thrust gently into Melody, sticking to his word and not wanting to hurt her. He was so in love with this woman that words could no longer describe his feelings for Melody, so he made sure that tonight would show her, making every second special for them.

Melody could feel the intense wave of her orgasm building up inside her, that would hit any second. Tom also close, sensed this and sped up the pace a little, kissing her hard. When they broke the kiss, Melody's breathing had become more erratic, taking short, sharp breaths and moaning into Tom's shoulder.

"Oh god Tom.. please!" she couldn't believe what she was saying but she loved every second, every inch, as her orgasm grew more intense and ever closer.

Melody let out a cry as her orgasm washed over her body, tensing up around Tom, he felt this and couldn't hold on any longer, releasing too with a grunt, then collapsing on top of Melody.

The couple unraveled themselves and Tom wrapped his arms around Melody's shoulders, pulling her against his body then kissing her forehead.

"I love you so much Melody" He whispered, stroking her hair with his hand.

"That was absolutely wonderful Tom!" Melody said, regaining her breath and allowing it to return to normal. "and I love you too" she added, pressing her lips softly to his, making Tom smile.


	22. Caught Out!

The next morning, Tom rolled over and came into contact with an empty space beside him. He froze, unable to open his eyes and see that Melody was no longer in his bed. He felt around the bed for a moment, hoping she'd just shifted to the other end of the bed, or even his other side, but nothing. It was only when he heard a soft, angelic singing voice coming from his ensuite bathroom that he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Now I've had the time of my life,

No, I've never felt like this before,

Yes I swear, It's the truth,

And I owe it all to you.

'Cause I've had the time of my life,

And I owe it all to you!"

Tom stared at the closed bathroom door as Melody sung her heart out, obviously not realising how loud she was. When the door handle moved down, Tom laid back down and shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Melody stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her wet hair dangling down her back. Although she'd stopped singing, she continued humming the rest of the song as quietly as she could, as to not wake up Tom. Little did she know that the moment she turned around, drying her hair with her towel, Tom had jumped up and leapt across the room to stand behind her. Tom took one last step forward, to close the gap, and when Melody straightened herself back up, he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. Melody tensed up with a gasp at the sensation of the cool breeze from the window brushed over the warm marks where Tom's lips had been.

Tow wrapped his arms around Melody's waist and twisted her around so she faced him, his fingers playing with the knot of the towel so that it came loose and dropped to the floor, pooling around her feet.

"Thomas" She said sternly. Tom hummed a groan, he loved it when she called him that, and leant into her neck, pressing his lips against her skin. "I've literally just got out the shower" she finished, now giggling at his persistance.

"So? You can shower again" He mumbled into the crease of her neck. "But first I want to give you the time of your life" He growled into her ear. Melody then burst into a fit of giggles, grabbing the towel from the floor and pulling it back up around her body.

"So you heard that? I thought you were asleep?!" She said nudging Tom out of the way and pulling her underwear out of her overnight bag.

"I was awoken by the sound of an angel's voice" He winked at her then tapped her on the bottom before strolling into the bathroom to have a shower himself, quickly followed by Melody, who had decided she needed to shower again.

Tom had driven Melody home before he had to head to a meeting with his agent. She couldn't stop thinking about the night before, the passionate love making, the gentle kisses, her body writhing as Tom..KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Melody snapped out of her memories and walked towards the door. As she looked through the peephole she smiled and pulled the door open swiftly.

"Fran!" She called out.

"Melly!" Fran replied, just as loud. The two embraced in a friendly hug and Melody dragged her best friend into her apartment.

"Careful Mel! You're going to rip my arm off!" Fran squealed as Melody pulled her into the living room, followed by the two throwing themselves on the sofa.

"Oh grow up you baby. You'll live!" Melody teased as she hugged her friend again. "I have so much to tell you!!" she squealed as she let Fran go and laid back on the sofa. Her mind running through the events of her night with Tom.

"Oh? What would that be? Wouldn't be about your mystery man now, would it?" Fran quizzed her, lifting her eyebrows then wiggling them. Melody giggled then took hold of Fran's hand.

"The thing is, he never was a mystery man. I just couldn't say because I feared what Alex would say... or do" Melody's eyes fell to her lap when she said the final two words.

"Oh my god Mel!!" Fran shouted, her face a picture. "Please tell me it's Tom! Please!" she finished, shaking Melody by her shoulders. Melody lifted her gaze and met Fran's just before nodding her head, her cheeks on fire from blushing hard. Fran catapulted herself forward, squashing Melody in a tight hug, screams of excitement filling the living room. "You know I always said you two would end up together! Since the moment you introduced him to me" Fran announced as she pulled out of the hug. That's when she noticed Melody turning a dark crimson. "Mel? Why are you blushing so much?" Fran's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I might have... possibly... stayed over his house last night" Melody whispered, only audible for Fran to hear, despite the two being alone.

"Holy Fudgenuggets Mel!! When you say... stayed over... you're inferring to sleeping over.. minus the sleeping. Am I right? Pleeeaaassse tell me I'm right!" Melody nodded again, laughing too hard at Fran's reaction to sling together a complete sentence. Fran gasped then grabbed Melody's hands in a vice grip. "You have to give me details woman!" She cried, making Melody laugh again.

Just as Melody was about to dish out the details of the previous night, her phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller ID and sighed with relief.

"Hold on a sec Fran, got to take this" she excused herself and wandered into her room, shutting the door behind her. "Good afternoon Mr Hiddleston. How can I help you?"

"You can help me by opening the door and letting me in so I can have my way with you" Tom teased in a very husked and seductive voice. Melody bit her lip to stifle a moan, knowing that Fran would know instantly who she was talking to if she heard her. When she heard a sudden knock at the door, Melody realised what he'd said and panicked.

"Uhh Tom, darling, could you possibly pop back later? I'm a little busy at the moment" she said nervously, as the knocking continued outside.

"Mel, someone's at the door, door you want me to get it?" Fran called from the next room.

"Melody is there someone else there with you?" Tom's voice was filled with concern, and he sounded almost as though he was about to interrogate her.

"Ok Mel, this person is getting rather impatient. I'm going to answer it." Melody gasped and hung up the phone on Tom, running straight for the front door. But she was too late.

"Why if it isn't Thomas Hiddleston!" Fran announced the moment she saw him, staring blankly at his phone.

"Francesca! How are you darling?!" he replied surprised, then throwing his arms around her and enveloping her in a strong hug, placing down the bag of ingredients and the bottle of wine onto the floor first.

"I'm not too bad sweetheart. What brings you here? Melody says you two haven't seen each other since the final performance of Coriolanus!" she asked playfully, allowing Tom to catch on that she was up to something.

"Did she now?" Tom replied, throwing a glance at Melody, who was stood open mouthed, her phone still in her hand. Tom winked at her then turned back to Fran who was smiling her "I know the truth" smile.

"Yes. She did. Well... I'm going to let you two.. 'catch up' while I go home to see my lovely boyfriend who has been working hard all day" she teased, before hugging both Tom and Melody, then making her own way out of the apartment, giggling to herself.

The second the door shut, Tom had Melody pressed up against the wall, his lips crashing down onto hers with so much passion, Melody's knees almost gave way from beneath her.

"So how many other people, know our little secret darling?" Tom growled into her ear, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Just Fran. But she figured it out herself, I swear!" Melody giggled as he prodded her sides, making her flinch from the contact of her tickle spot.

"Does she know about last night? Or this morning in the shower?" he whispered, nipping at her earlobe in between questions. Melody couldn't string together a complete sentence by this point, so instead she just shook her head, letting Tom know that, that part of their secret was still safe.

"Good. Now go and lay the table like a good girl, because I'm going to make you dinner." He finished, kissing her softly then walking back to pick up the bag he'd brought in with him.

With plates and wine glasses empty and stomachs full to burst, Tom and Melody sat snuggled under her duvet on the sofa watching another of their favourite Disney movies. Tom adjusted himself in his place so that he could face her properly.

"Mel, darling, I need to talk to you about something." He cleared his throat, as Melody pressed pause on the remote and twisted so they were almost nose to nose.

"What is it sweetheart?" she asked, kissing his chin then resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know that audition I was telling you about, about a week ago? The one for the Crimson Peak film?" Melody nodded her head and looked up into his soft blue eyes. "Well I got the part" he finished, however he wasn't smiling. Melody gasped and threw her hands around his neck, kissing him all over his face. This made Tom chuckle a little, but he returned to his serious state once she'd finished.

"Tom, my darling, this is good news! So why are you so... low?" she pressed, running the tip of her finger up and down his cheekbone.

"Because it means I have to spend six months in Toronto, filming. Six long months away from you, not being able to kiss that mouth of yours, or hold your small, soft hands... or make love to you" he sighed as Melody placed the palm of her hand onto his cheek. Tom leant into it, kissing her wrist and meeting her gaze again.

"Tom, listen to me. This is a big moment in your career. You have to do this! I will always be here for you, opportunities like this won't be. Go to Toronto. We can Skype and text and call each other, it's not like you aren't ever going to see me again!" she brushed her hand through his hair and pulled his face towards hers, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'll go. But only if you do something for me" he said, whispering into her ear. Melody's heart beat hard and fast as to what his next question may be.

"And w-what's that my sweet?" she whispered back, stuttering with nervousness.

"Take those clothes of yours off and wait for me in the bedroom" he huskily whispered with a sly wink.

The next thing Melody did, shocked even her. She leapt off the sofa and ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Melody couldn't have Tom missing out on such a brilliant opportunity now, could she?


	23. Goodbye Tom

It was two weeks later and rain fell hard on the cold Saturday morning. Tom had stayed over Melody's for their final night together before he flew to Toronto Saturday afternoon. Of course there had been tears the previous evening from Melody, but Tom made it up to her by cooking her favourite meal and cuddling up on the sofa watching Dirty Dancing, Melody's all time favourite film.

Melody's bed didn't feel comfortable that morning like it usually did, even with Tom laying beside her, his arm tucked underneath her neck and his chest pressed against her back. Melody felt an emptiness inside her and she didn't quite know why it was there yet. Tom wasn't leaving until the afternoon, she still had another six hours with him. But deep down she knew that six hours was going to go very quickly and then he'd be gone.

For six months.

Not able to go back to sleep, Melody got out of bed, planting a soft kiss on Tom's forehead before doing so. She slipped into her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen and switching on the kettle to make herself some coffee. Her eyes flicked to the fridge where all her most memorable moments had been placed. Various photos, concert tickets and postcards had been stuck on with different magnets. She scanned the fridge smiling at all the great times she'd had, she paused when she reached the photo of her and all the gang on their last day at RADA. It used to sit in a frame in her living room, but she felt it belonged in the special section of the fridge where she could see it every morning and evening when she went to get her food. Melody ran her fingertips over the glossy paper, tears forming in her eyes when she spotted Tom. Thanks to the recent events she could now see how obvious, Tom's feelings were for her. He was too busy looking down at her that he wasn't even concentrating on the camera. A small chuckle escaped Melody's lips as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she suddenly heard a noise from behind her, making her jump and spin round, only to see a still rather tired Tom.

"Mel, darling, it's six o'clock in the morning! Why are you up so early?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. His voice gravely from sleep.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind I suppose" she replied, in no more than a whisper, although she wasn't sure why, it was only the two of them there.

"Want to talk about it?" Tom asked, pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down onto it. He then tapped his thighs with his hands, gesturing for her to sit on his lap. Once Melody had poured herself a coffee and Tom a tea, she moved over to the table, placing the mugs down and perching on his lap. "Now darling, what's the matter" Tom mumbled into her hair then kissed the top of her head, listening intently to every word she uttered.

"I know I told you to take this opportunity and go to Toronto, but a part of me wishes I'd never said it. That part of me wants you to stay here and wait for something else to come up, but I know that you would do the same for me if I'd had the same opportunity, you'd let me go and live my dream. Now you're leaving in.. five hours and forty five minutes, and I'm not going to see you for six months! I'll be alone, for Six. Long. Months." tears started to form in Melody's eyes again, this time she knew she wouldn't be able to hold the back. "I just love you so much Tom and I'm scared I'm going to lose you to someone much better than me. A beautiful actress, or some Canadian model.. I don't know!" she shrugged her shoulders and a single tear rolled down her cheek, caught by Tom's finger, brushing it away gently.

"I don't see that as a valid reason as to why you don't want me to leave. Because I love you with every part of my heart and not anything or anyone is going to change that. Why? because I've loved you ever since the day we met. Why else do you think I never had a girlfriend the whole time we knew each other? I was so hooked on you that no one else was good enough, and that still stands now" he smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, leaning towards her and kissing her tenderly.

"So you won't be tempted by any hot Canadian women then?" she teased, twisting her fingers through his hair and looking deep into his light blue eyes.

"Nope" he replied making a popping sound on the 'p'. Melody giggled and kissed him passionately.

\---

"Mel? Have you seen my phone? I can't leave without it and I need to go in less than two hours" Tom called from her bedroom as Melody packed a few of his things into his suitcase that he had left at her apartment.

"Have you tried to call it? It has to be here somewhere. Use my mobile, it's on my bedside table" she replied, zipping up the case and looking around the living room, in case his phone was near her. Tom suddenly went quiet and there was no movement either. Minutes later, Tom emerged from Melody's bedroom, her phone in his hand and a very worried look on his face.

"Mel, sweetheart. I think you should take a look at this" she walked over to him and he handed her the phone.

**Rumour has it you haven't been the innocent girl people think you are. You might want to watch your back if those rumours are true.**

**Unknown number**

Melody's hands began to shake and her palms started to sweat. She had no clue who had just text her, but part of her had a feeling that Alex may have been behind it. He'd left in such a hurry that she knew it wouldn't be the last she saw or heard from him.

"Who was it darling?" Tom asked quietly, running the small of her back with the palm of his hand.

"I don't know, but there is nothing you need to worry about" she said, putting on a fake smile to try and comfort Tom.

"I'm not leaving unless I know you're safe!" he replied, raising his voice slightly, then looked at her apologetically for doing so. Melody pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his shoulder.

"Tom. I'll be fine. I have Fran and my mum and a load of people who are just a phone call away. Would it make you feel better if I contacted you one way or another, every night?" she kissed the hollow of his neck as he nodded in response. She could tell he was worried because he'd tensed up significantly.

"Ok, but if I hear you're having problems, I'm planting my arse on the first plane home!" Melody had never experienced Tom this way, he was so defensive and protective. She loved it. It was then she looked at the clock and suddenly realised the time.

"Come on Mr. You only have fifty minutes until you have to leave. Lets find that phone of yours" she announced squeezing Tom's shoulders.

\---

Melody found the drive to the airport, excruciatingly hard. Every time she saw a signpost for Heathrow, her heart would break a little. The worst part was when they pulled up in the drop off bay.

"Remember what I said, no Canadian girls" Melody teased trying to lighten the mood and take her mind off what was happening.

"Aye aye captain. And remember what I said, no need to worry about those Canadian girls, you are my one and only" Tom replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Well... I'll see you in a few months I suppose" Melody choked out, tears welling up in her eyes. That was it, Tom was going and Melody wasn't quite sure of what she was going to do with herself for that long. She hadn't had any success in landing new roles, and she'd been having too much fun with Tom so she hadn't bothered to audition for anything. How she had managed to pay her rent the last couple of months shocked her.

"Yeah, I suppose so" Tom muttered, looking down into his lap. Out of nowhere, Melody threw herself at Tom, despite how much of a fight her seatbelt put up, and pulled him into the tightest hug she'd ever given him. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't hold back her sobs any longer.

"I love you Tom! I'm going to miss you so much! Don't forget about me." she cried into his shoulder, soaking his T-shirt, but Tom really didn't care, because he was almost exactly the same.

"I love you too darling! And I feel I will miss you more. And what makes you think I'll forget about you? You have me your Skype address, there's no getting rid of me now!" he chuckled lightly, kissing her hair and running his fingers up and down her neck "I love you so very much" he whispered as he cradled her in his arms.

Melody pulled away from his embrace and wiped her tears away, she smiled at Tom and undid her seat belt before stepping out of the car and opening the boot. Tom grabbed his suitcase and hand luggage from the back of the car then slid his sunglasses up his nose and Melody pulled his trusty baseball cap onto his head. Tom pulled Melody into one last hug after she slammed the boot shut. He made sure to breathe on her scent and keep it locked in his memory for when he missed her most. Melody knew she had to let him go soon, otherwise he'd miss his flight and she definitely didn't want that.

"Goodbye Tom" She whispered into his chest, tightening her arms around him slightly.

"Goodbye my darling" Tom replied then took hold of his luggage and headed towards the departures entrance. He looked back jut before he reached the doors and waved back at Melody, which she returned.

Once Tom was out of her sight, Melody slid back into the drivers seat of her little Vauxhall Corsa and drove home to her apartment. Where she cried alone for the next two hours.


	24. Not Again!

A week had past since Tom left for Toronto and Melody had begun to cope. Tom had Skyped her every evening when he'd finished filming and she was always there, eager to accept his call and see his face light up when he spotted her on the screen. 

This night was no different. Melody was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine and a book Tom had let her borrow, Taming of the shrew. She read in silence with her laptop open and in the perfect position, her cursor already in the right place to answer the call. Her eyes flicked up from the book to the screen and as if that's all it took, Tom's name appeared on the screen and the ringtone started up. Melody lunged toward the electronic device and slammed her finger onto the cursor, answering the call immediately.

"Good evening darling" the deep, sing songy, British accent filled the living room as Melody's face lit up brighter than Times Square at New Year's Eve. She was pleased to see that he'd only just gotten out of the shower and was sitting in just his fluffy white towel that was wrapped precariously around his hips.

"Hi Tom!" she squealed, as she did every night. "you're looking rather sexy tonight" she added, wiggling her eyebrows at him, making him laugh his adorable 'ehehehe'.

"Don't say things like that when I can't take you to bed with me" he replied, a slight growl in his voice. Melody couldn't figure out whether it was annoyance or he was being seductive.

"You still miss me then?" she teased with a wink, before taking another sip of her wine.

"Of course" he said with a shy smile. "I miss you and everything you do. You want to know what I miss most?" Tom asked, a cheeky smirk creeping onto his face. Melody tapped her chin as if she was thinking really hard.

"Hmm.. my naked body writhing beneath you as you speak naughty words into my ear?" she replied, Tom raised an eyebrow then laughed heartedly.

"You are such a dirty minded perv, you know that? I wasn't thinking that at all!" he announced after he'd finished laughing. "I was actually going to say that I miss waking up to you singing in the shower. But now you've put it that way, I've changed my mind!" he continued, the two of them now in hysterics.

When the two finally finished laughing, both Tom and Melody let out a huge yawn at exactly the same time. Melody downed the last of her wine and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Tom spotted this and jumped straight in before she could convince herself she wasn't tired.

"Go to bed darling, you're tired and need your sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, probably around the same time" he said with a gentle smile. "I love you" he added at the end, making her smile.

"I love you too sweetheart! sleep well darling" and with that, the two of them hung up and Melody dragged herself to bed and slept peacefully for the first time that Tom had been away.

\---

Morning came quickly for Melody. She was disturbed from her sleep by a horrible feeling in her stomach. She felt her insides churning and then the lump in her throat formed. When she suddenly realised what was about to happen, she could only hope she'd reach the bathroom in time.

Luckily she did. Throwing herself at the toilet as the wine from the night before surfaced. She cleared her throat and rinsed her mouth out with water and mouthwash, feeling better instantly, but worrying where it suddenly came from. She walked into the kitchen and checked the wine bottle, only a quarter of the wine was gone, that meant she had only had the one glass. Her confusion drifted as the reality hit her.

Melody ran into her bedroom and studied her calendar counting back the weeks to when she last had her cycle, gasping when she noticed she hadn't had her period for just over six weeks.

"Shit! Not again!" she snapped under her breath. This would be the second time she would have to buy a pregnancy test in the last three months. This time though, she was glad it would be Tom's, however she dreaded the idea that she may be pregnant. It just wasn't the right time, she wasn't ready to be a mother... was she?

Melody threw on whatever clothes she could find and ran down to her car, getting to the closest pharmacy she could get to.

\---

"Come on hurry up!!!" Melody shouted at the stick, with only a minute left to wait, she began to grow more and more nervous by the second. Of course she would have preferred if Tom was around to be with her and support her, but she knew that the second she told him, he'd be on a plane home and the last thing she wanted to do was ruin Tom's career because there was a one in two chance of her being pregnant. 

Melody began to pace around the bathroom, scared to leave in case anything happened to the precious piece of plastic while she was gone. She counted down the seconds in her head, shaking harder when she got closer to the big reveal. One line, I'm not pregnant. Two lines... I'm pregnant. Oh god Mel what have you done? She thought to herself as she reached for the test, her hand shaking so much, she almost knocked it off the counter and into the toilet.

Grasping it between her fingers, Melody closed her eyes and twisted the test around so that the results faced her. She couldn't bare to open her eyes. Her heart was in her mouth and she almost felt as though she was about to be sick again. Knowing she had to look at some point, Melody opened her eyes and looked down at the result. Her heart started beating at one hundred miles an hour and she smiled. Tears of joy filled her eyes and she suddenly felt like the happiest and luckiest person in the world. Clearly what she thought earlier was a lie. She was ready to become a mother. And she couldn't wait to tell Tom the news!

He was going to be a daddy!


	25. I Have Some Good News!

The next day couldn't pass any slower. Melody was itching to tell everyone the good news, but she wanted Tom to know first. She had been at home for the past two days with nothing to do and her patience was wearing thin, so decided she'd get out the house and go for a walk in the park, then go shopping for some food, her cupboards and fridge were getting close to empty.

The cold January air brushed Melody's cheeks as she opened the lobby door leaving her apartment building. Glad she'd worn a coat, she wandered along the road towards the park, her hand resting on her stomach, rubbing it gently. She still couldn't quite believe that she was pregnant, even though she did the other two tests in the packet, just to be sure. Although they'd both come out positive, a part of her felt that this couldn't be happening, she couldn't be pregnant. But she was, and that made her incredibly happy.

When she reached the park, Melody walked the route her and Tom had done when they met before their audition for Coriolanus. Even that seemed like a year ago, not three months. It was crazy that her and Tom had only been together, officially for two months. And now they were going to have a baby together! Melody knew though that what was happening was right, they both loved each other and a baby would only make that love stronger.

As the wind picked up and the chill ran down her body, Melody pulled her coat tighter around her body and headed for the supermarket to get in some food for the rest of the week, especially as she now had two people to feed!

\---

Melody crashed through the front door of her apartment an hour later, her arms full with plastic shopping bags. In fairness she had realised while walking home that he had bought far too much. There was no way Melody was going to eat all this food, without Tom. She always relied on him to finish her food when she wasn't hungry anymore.

She couldn't take six months of this.

\---

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Tom's voice sounded from the little laptop speakers, Melody's excitement grew second by second. "You look happier than usual darling. Have you figured out how to teleport to me?" he joked when he saw her huge smile plastered onto her face.

"No. But I do have some good news!" she replied, chuckling at his remark.

"Oh that's good because so do I!" Tom added, wriggling in his seat with excitement, itching to tell her.

"Go on Hiddleston, what's your news?" she asked eagerly, adjusting herself and the laptop so that they could see each other better. Her hand brushed against her stomach! making her smile even more.

"Well. Because filming is going so well, we are ahead of schedule so I'm only out here for three months instead of six!" he almost squealed the last part like a little girl, sending Melody into a fit of giggles, then she shrieked with joy when she realised what he'd said.

"So you can come home early?!" she squealed again, almost knocking the laptop off her legs.

"Yes it does!" he cried back, his famous smile spread across his face and at last he let out his "ehehehe".

"Ok Miss Samuels, your turn!" Tom blurted, and all of a sudden Melody's nerves returned and it wasn't all fun and games anymore. She felt sick again, and she thought she was going to at first, but once she'd taken a deep breath, she felt ok again.

"I've been feeling a bit under the weather for the past couple of days. At first I thought was just because I was missing you" Melody paused when she heard Tom 'aww' at her through the screen. "Then I actually vomited and realised that I was a little behind in the female mechanical department, so I went out and bought a little test for myself yesterday morning." when Melody glanced at Tom's face, she noticed he'd finally caught on. Tom's eyes had lit up and she noticed a sparkle in them, she knew then that he was hoping for what she was about to tell him. "Tom?" she asked, assuring she had his full attention.

"Yes darling?" Tom replied, anticipating her every word.

"I'm pregnant" she announced with a soft smile. Melody watched as Tom's face lit up, she even noticed a little tear fall down his cheek. He brushed it away, and smiled again.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents! I'm going to be a dad! How crazy is that?!" Tom's excitement began to build up again the more he thought about it, and it showed.

Melody giggled into the palm of her hand as she watched Tom's reaction. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears, happy ones, but there was also a seriousness about him. And just this told her he was ready to start a family, he was ready to be a dad, no matter what challenges it brings. She also knew he'd a brilliant father too.

"I've booked a doctors appointment for a couple of days time so I can see how far gone I am. Then I'll find out when the scan is and send you the picture when I-"

"I want to be there for your first scan Mel" Tom interrupted "I want to see my baby too, no matter how hard it will be to see it on the screen" Melody's heart sank. If Tom came to the scan, it meant he'd have to fly back to London and break from filming, which would then delay production, meaning he'd end up having to stay in Toronto longer.

"Tom I don't want you to ruin your career because of me, stay in Toronto and then when you get back you can come to every single doctors appointment I have. If you come back now, you'll just have to stay out there longer when you get back" Melody felt awful having to say it but she knew it was for the best.

"It won't ruin my career but I understand where you're coming from. Just this once I won't, but the rest I'll be at" Tom yawned and rubbed his eyes. "darling I really must go, I have an early start in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? I love you so much, and the baby too!" Melody chuckled and rubbed her stomach.

"You hear that sweetheart? Daddy loves us very much!" She said down to her belly, caressing it gently with her fingertips. Melody heard Tom chuckling in the background. "I love you too Tom. I'll speak to you tomorrow" she blew a kiss at the screen and watched Tom catch it and place it on his heart. He leant in and kissed the camera before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Melody sat in complete silence for at least ten minutes, not being bothered to move. She'd told Tom the news, now she had to tell everyone else. Except she couldn't tell them without telling them who the father was. So instead she decided to tell the only other person who knew. Fran.

_**Fran you'll never guess what?! Me and Tom are going to be parents!! I'm pregnant :D** _

_**Mel xxxxx** _

_**Blimey you two do work fast don't you!! Congratulations sweet, I expect a request to be godmother any time soon ;)** _

_**Fran xxxxx** _

All of a sudden, Melody's phone started ringing and she wondered who could be calling her so late. When she looked at the caller ID she jumped for her phone and picked up immediately. Her excitement built up again.

"Hi mum, you're calling late. Everything ok?" Melody asked, slightly concerned at her mothers need to call at eleven thirty in the evening.

"Well I realised I haven't seen you since New Year's Eve! And I have been wondering if you've been avoiding me or there's another man on the scene" her mothers concerned voice rang through the receiver as Melody giggled to herself. If only she knew.

"Look mum it's too long to explain now, are you around in a couple of days time? I'll drive down and talk to you about it then I can take you out for dinner, just like old times" despite how eager Melody was to tell Gemma her news, she knew she would have to hold back until she knew the whole story, otherwise she just wouldn't understand.

Gemma and Melody agreed that Melody would drive down to visit her mother two days from then, conveniently after her doctors appointment. It was then Melody would tell her everything and she hoped Gemma would react like Tom, and not the complete opposite.


	26. Mother Knows Best

"Well Miss Samuels, I'm happy to tell you that you are indeed pregnant, and have been for two and a half weeks" The doctor said with a smile as he checked Melody over for all the symptoms of pregnancy. When she gave her the all clear she slid off the table and pulled all the relevant clothes back on. 

"Would you know a due date yet?" She asked casually before she left. 

"It's too early to tell at the moment, but I would guess around late October early November time" the doctor announced, emerging from her filing cabinet. "If you don't mind me asking, is the father still around? Where is he currently?" she asked casually, most likely looking out for the child's wellbeing and whether it would be brought up in a single parent household. "He's on a business trip in Canada at the moment. He should be back for my next scan" Melody replied, a slight boost of happiness in her voice. 

"Great! I'll see you in just over a month's time then! Remember to keep healthy and eat well. You're feeding two people now instead of one" The doctor winked at her and Melody laughed then left the surgery and made her way to Gemma's house. 

Thirty minutes later, Melody was knocking on the door to her mother's house. When the door opened, Melody was pulled into one of her mother's tight but comforting hugs. It was the kind of hug only a mother could give to their children. Melody had always loved hugging Gemma, especially as she was all she had. When her father left, Gemma was only two months pregnant with Melody so obviously she had never met her father and she never planned to either. Why would she want to meet the person who left her mother to be both parents and look after a baby all by herself? 

That was the main reason Melody worried about what Gemma would say about her being pregnant with Tom's baby. She'd worry Tom would do the exact same thing that Melody's father did and leave her alone to fend for herself and the baby.  But Melody knew Tom wouldn't do such a thing. Just from his reaction, she could see how much he wanted this too. 

"Come on in sweetheart. I've got the kettle on so you can have a nice cup of tea" Gemma said with a gentle smile as Melody walked through the door and closed it behind her. "So how have you been Melody? And when am I going to meet this new man of yours?" Melody chuckled at her mother's persistence but answered the question the best she could anyway. 

"You've already met him mum" she giggled. Gemma frowned at her daughter's response, then she started to think about which of Melody's friends she'd met. Melody sipped at her tea while she waited for her mother tofigure it out.  After about a minute, Melody couldn't hold it in any longer she just had to say something. "It's Tom mum! I've been in a relationship with Tom for the past two and a half months. Why else do you think he came over on boxing day?" Gemma's eyes widened at her daughter's news her mouth open in shock, then she suddenly smiled. 

"Oh I like Tom! He's just so very sweet and always such a gentleman. You know Fran always said to me that you two would be great together, and I always agreed. But why suddenly tell me now?" Melody's cheeks went red at her mother's question. 

"Well mum, you see.... The thing is... umm... I'm pregnant." Melody struggled to get her words out, knowing that Gemma would probably have mixed feelings about her news. Silence filled the room as Gemma leant back in her chair and stared at Melody intently. A small tear fell from her eye and Melody automatically knew her mother was disappointed in her. 

"How many times have I told you not to have unprotected sex! You may be at the right age to have a baby now, but are you really financially stable enough?! Melody, how long has it been since you've had a role in anything? Coriolanus was the last thing you did, and I'm certain the money you got paid for that has already been spent on your rent and food. I'm happy for you but I think you've made a silly decision. This is exactly what I did with your father and look what happened! How do you know if Tom is going to be around long enough to meet his child?" Gemma frowned the whole time. A part of Melody knew she was right because she'd had that experience, but another part of her didn't want her to be. 

"But I love him mum, and he loves me. I know Tom will support me the whole time. Not every man is like what dad was like!" Melody raised her voice then immediately quietened down when she remembered who she was talking to. "I know our relationship is still in it's early stages, but we've both confessed that we've loved one another for longer than we realised and that is what will help us get through this. Can you please just be happy for me and support my decision?" Gemma let out a long sigh and wiped away any remaining tears. 

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Melody." Gemma said quietly. 

"Tom won't hurt me mum. He's told me himself he never would." Melody took hold of her mother's hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"It's not Thomas I'm worried about sweetheart, it's the baggage he brings with him. The media, his fans, all of those kinds of things. They could absolutely slaughter you if they don't like you." Gemma announced squeezing Melody's hand back, looking down to the table and dropping eye contact with her daughter.

"I'm a grown woman now mum. I'll be ok,  I can deal with their crap. Now how about that meal I promised you?" Melody smiled and got out of her chair to grab her coat, then following Gemma out of the door.

\---

Their meal was lovely and both women thoroughly enjoyed it. The atmosphere was just a little bit tense due to their disagreement earlier that day, but Melody knew that her mother would drop her fears eventually and allow herself to be truly happy for her and Tom.

When Melody pulled up outside her apartment after dropping her mother home, she made her way to her flat as fast as she could. Not wanting to miss a second with Tom, who would be calling her in ten minutes. She changed into her pyjamas and brought her duvet into the living room where she then snuggled up on the sofa with the laptop propped on her legs. The second the Skype tone started up, Melody answered with a smile on my face.

"When are you coming home? I miss you!!!" Melody yelled at the screen impatiently. 

"Well a 'Hello' to you too my darling" there it was. The smooth, gentle, English accent that made her heart skip every time. And the deep blue eyes that were so welcoming and warm, filled with pure love and affection for Melody. Then to finish, the light airy chuckle that sent shivers down her spine, but in a good way. "I miss you too my sweet and I am expected to be home by the middle of March, where I shall pull you into my arms and hold you for the rest of the day!" a small tear caught in Melody's eye when she heard him speaking. She didn't need to know what he was saying, she was just glad to hear his voice. 

"That's good, because that's when my next scan is!" Melody announced watching Tom's face light up. 

Everything felt so right. It was all happening quickly, all she needed now was Tom to be there to experience it all with her and the new member of the family growing inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd do a three part update as I haven't posted in so long! Hope you are all still reading and I haven't lost you! :*


	27. Small Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a warning for you that you may want some tissues for this next chapter and it may be quite hard to read. I am currently writing it right now and I'm struggling to hold back tears, seeing as I have experienced this in my family. So yeah, the next chapter will be a tear jerker. 
> 
> Thanks again to all of you! I really do appreciate all the support you have given me! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! :D xoxoxoxox

Two months had passed since Melody had told Gemma the news about her pregnancy. Since then, Gemma had warmed up to the idea of becoming a grandmother and supported Melody more with her decision.

Gemma and Melody had been out for the day shopping for Melody's maternity clothes as her small baby bump had just started to show. Melody would stand rubbing her stomach lovingly while Gemma sorted through the racks of clothes picking out what she thought would look good on her daughter. Never the less, after hours of walking around and trying on clothes, Melody finally managed to build up a decent sized wardrobe of maternity clothing. The two had been tempted to buy some clothes for the baby while they were out, but seeing as the due date was still so far away, Melody decided against it.

When the two arrived back at Melody's apartment, they threw the shopping bags into her room and collapsed on the sofa. Melody had arranged for Gemma to stay the night. Although the journey back to her mother's house wasn't that long, Melody needed some company at home, being alone for almost three months was driving Melody crazy. Tom and her had cut down the amount of time they Skyped, purely due to the fact Melody didn't always have something to talk about every day, and filming non stop was really taking it's toll on Tom's energy. Instead the two decided to text at least once a day and Skype at the end of the week so that when they did see each other, it felt more special.

Melody made up the bed in the spare bedroom and gave Gemma her double bed out of kindness for her mother because her bed was far more comfortable than the spare one. As she set up the bed, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Expecting it to be Tom, Melody pulled it out of her pocket quickly and looked at the message, then suddenly wishing she hadn't.

**So you're a liar and a slut! Should have known really. Clearly the warning wasn't good enough. Watch your back Samuels! Especially now you're alone!**

**unknown number**

Melody's hand shook as she closed down her messages and pushed the phone back into her pocket. There was no way she could say anything to Tom because he'd be on the next flight home. Melody couldn't even tell her own mother because it would prove Gemma's point about Tom's 'baggage', which Melody had clearly said she could deal with. With a sigh she tried to push the message to the back of her mind and carried on with the task in hand. There would be no more traumas today, that's what she thought until she felt an extremely sharp pain in her stomach.

\---

Tom picked up his phone from the bedside table to check for any messages from Melody. He'd had one around lunch time saying she was going shopping with her mum that afternoon. Tom was glad that Melody was now filling her days with things to do. The last thing he wanted was for her to be bored stiff with nothingto do. She'd told him that she'd been struggling to find any auditions in her area and especially none that would take on a pregnant woman!

Tom brought up the picture of the two of them at RADA on his phone, smiling at how happy they both were, and completely oblivious to each others feelings for one another. Back then life was easy, now Tom had to take on the biggest challenge in life yet, he had to take on the job of the father! He had so many things in mind of what to do for the baby, he'd read them all the stories he'd been read as a child, maybe even include a few of Shakespeare's works. If it was a girl he'd get her piano lessons, a boy, guitar. Tom was over joyed that he was going to be able to experience all of this, and the best bit about it was that he could experience it all with Melody.

Then when it came to the day the baby was due, Tom's excitement grew even more. He couldn't wait to hold his new gift in his arms and whisper all his secrets to them quietly, to have it hold onto his finger as if they were both holding each others hands.

Tom's thoughts were disrupted when he heard his ring tone playing next to his ear, he looked over and noticed that it was Melody so picked it up as soon as he could.

"Hello darling, I didn't expect to hear from you tonight, I thought your mum was over?" he answered happily, a sing song tone in his voice. His smile dropped however when he heard the voice at the other end of the phone wasn't Melody's.

"Thomas, it's Gemma. Melody has been rushed into hospital with severe stomach pains. She wanted me to let you know. She's in the ambulance as we speak." tears built up in Tom's eyes as reality hit him hard, and there was nothing he could do about it. The only thing he could do was book the first flight back to London and get to the hospital as fast as he could.

"Alright Gemma, I'll be on the first flight I can get. Tell her I'm coming... and I love her so much" Tom's tears began to roll down his cheeks as he hung up the phone. And for the first time in a very long time, Tom cried for a good half an hour at the thought of losing the one person he loved most.

Once he'd stopped crying, Tom brought the Internet up on his phone and started to find flights straight away. He was having no luck so phoned his agent, Luke.

"Hey Tom what's up?" Luke answered, his tone surprised as a phone call from Tom hardly ever happened unless something was wrong.

"I need you to book me the next flight from Toronto to London. It's an emergency, and I'm having no luck whatsoever" Tom sounded rather impatient so Luke for straight onto his task.

"Of course mate, I'll call you when I've done it. What's the emergency?" Luke asked with slight panic in his voice. Although Tom could tell that he was more worried that he was having to fly back to London and have to break from filming. That however, Tom could not care less about, all he wanted was to get home to Melody and hold her close. Praying he wasn't too late.

"It's Melody. She's been rushed into hospital." Tom answered, the stress showing in his voice.

After they had both hung up, Tom began to pace around the hotel room, thinking of things he could do to help. But there was nothing he could do. Despite him being in another country, Tom felt like he was on a different planet. He felt so useless. Suddenly his phone rang again.

"Luke, what have you got for me?" He asked persistently, there was no time for hello's.

"The earliest I could get was an hour from now, a car is on its way to pick you up. You'll have a private plane so you'll be able to board as soon as you get there, and it'll cut the journey time down by a couple of hours. Then once you arrive in London, there'll be a car waiting to take you straight to the hospital." As Luke listed of all the things he'd managed to do in such a small amount of time, Tom rushed around the room, beginning to pack his things into his suitcase.

"Don't ever let me say you never do anything for me Luke! I owe you big time! Thanks mate" once Luke had acknowledged Tom's thanks, Tom hung up the phone and headed to the lobby to check out the hotel.

\---

"It's alright sweetheart, he's coming. He's on the next flight home, a private plane. That'll cut down his journey time from seven hours to five, maybe even less" Gemma told a very tearful Melody as she read Tom's latest text message for her, keeping hold of her daughters hand the whole time.

"Oh God I hope so" Melody choked out between tears. In her whole life, Melody had never felt so heartbroken. And at that very moment, all she wanted was Tom.

\---

Four and a half hours later, Tom had landed, collected his luggage and was speeding through the roads of London, heading straight for the hospital. He didn't care if he smelt bad from the stress or was exhausted from the flight. His main focus was the woman he was desperately in love with.

He crashed through the main doors and the nurses knew exactly where to send him from the second they saw his face, only because Melody had been asking for him for the past five hours. They rushed him straight to her and he prepared himself. Everything is going to be fine he thought she's going to be wearing that gorgeous smile of hers and we can go home. 

The door opened, Tom stepped in and his whole world froze. The first thing he saw was Gemma leaning her head on Melody's arm. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or not so took a few more steps closer to the bed, where he then met Melody's gaze.

Her eyes were darker than they had ever been before, not the beautiful blue that they always were. Her makeup had run down her cheeks from her tears. Her right hand rested on her stomach, while the other held onto her mother's hand. Tom glanced down at the hand that rested on her stomach then met her eyes again expectantly. Then the moment he had been dreading happened. Melody shook her head.

"We... We l-...We lost the baby Tom" That was all he needed to hear, the rest blurred out of his mind as she continued to explain about the miscarriage. Salty tears filled Tom's eyes as his heart slowly and painfully ripped itself into billions of pieces. His dreams and plans for the future had shattered in front of him. What hurt the most though was that he hadn't been there when Melody needed him most. Tom rushed to the opposite side of the bed, falling to his knees and began to sob into the bedsheets.

"I'm sorry darling, I-Im so so sorry. I should have been here, but I wasn't. I could have done something, I could have saved-" Melody cut him off with her finger slipping under his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Tom. Nothing could have been done. We wouldn't have been able to stop it happening. Obviously it's fate telling us we just aren't ready to be parents yet. I promise you Tom, we will have children one day if that's what you want, I want that too as long as you do." She wiped Tom's cheeks dry and he stood up, meeting her lips with his. "I love you Tom, and I want to spend my life with you if you'll have me" she whispered as she leant her forehead against Tom's.

"Is that a proposal Miss Samuels?" Tom asked.

"It could be" she replied, kissing his temple, then leant her head against the pillow and shut her eyes, finally drifting off to sleep, but letting go off Tom's hand.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer Mel" he whispered before also falling asleep on her lap.


	28. Bringing Back Melody

As soon as Melody had recovered, Tom flew back to Toronto to finish filming. But instead of going back alone, he had taken an extra passenger with him. 

Melody slept peacefully with her head rested on Tom's shoulder in the seat beside him on the plane. Her hand held his tightly, refusing to ever let go. With his free hand, Tom attempted to read his book as well as he could with only one hand, and it's was proving to be rather difficult. He decided to give up with that and pulled his iPod out of his pocket and pushed and earphone into one of his ears. As the music softly began to play, Tom leant his head on top of Melody's, his eyelids getting heavier and eventually drifting off to sleep.

The plane landed with a bump, causing Melody to stir wake from her sleep. She felt Tom's chest rising and falling slowly, the sound of the quietest snore coming from above her as his head rested on hers. Only a faint smirk made it's way onto her face for a moment before it faded again. Since her and Tom had lost the baby, it felt as though she couldn't be happy anymore. As hard as Tom had tried over the past three days to make her smile, nothing seemed to make her lips twitch up into that beautiful smile he'd always loved. He had to think of a way to make her happy again. 

When Tom felt Melody moving beneath him, he opened his eyes and noticed that passengers had started to leave the plane. He pushed himself out of his seat and opened the overhead compartment, pulling out both his and Melody's hand luggage. Melody looked up from the chair and met Tom's eyes that looked down at her from his standing position. The corner of his mouth crept up into a slight smile. Instead of returning the gesture, Melody instead looked down at her feet and running her fingers through her curls. Tom let out a gentle sigh, well at least he'd tried.

Once they had finally left the airport and returned back to Tom's hotel room, which he'd re booked before flying back to Toronto, the couple unpacked their things and headed straight to bed. They were both still exhausted from the flight despite sleeping on the plane. As Tom pulled Melody's body against him, he buried his face into the crease of her neck, planting soft kisses down to her shoulder and inhaling the sweet scent of her Marc Jacobs perfume, before he fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, Melody awoke to the sound of Tom singing in the shower. As she listened to the lyrics she realised the song he sung was Daniel Bedingfield's 'Never Gonna Leave Your Side'. She thought back to when it was released way back in 2003. The year her and Tom met. He'd used to sing that song to her when she was down and hearing him singing it all those years later brought another hint of a smile to her face.

_" I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning,_

_You used to be the one that put a smile on my face,_

_There are no words that could describe how I miss you,_

_and I miss you everyday yeah._

_And I'm never gonna leave your side,_

_and I'm never gonna leave your side again_

_still holding on girl,_

_I won't let you go,_

_cos when I'm lying in your arms,_

_I know I'm home."_

A small tear fell from Melody's eye. A realisation hit her like a train, she had been very depressed over the past three days and she suddenly felt that she needed to pull herself together and work hard to make everything in her life perfect. Starting with her acting career, one thing she was certain Tom would be happy to help with.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. Did you have a good rest?" Tom announced as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips and drying his hair with another.

Melody stared at the sight in front of her, she couldn't get used to him ever being like this in front of her. She had a sudden flashback of the day they met and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Tom's face lit up when he heard her laugh filling the room. He didn't care what she was laughing at, he just launched himself at her, the two of them falling onto the bed in a mess of entangled bodies. Tom then smothered his girlfriend in kisses, Melody was back and there was no way he was letting her go again.

When the two finally pulled apart, Melody brushed her hand through Tom's damp hair moving her fingertips over his cheeks bones and running them over his lips.

"Tom? Can I ask you a favour?" She whispered as she gently traced his features with her fingertips. Tom nuzzled his face into the palm of Melody's hand humming a yes as he did so. "Can I come to the set with you today?" She removed her hand from his cheek and slipped it into his hand, locking their fingers together. Tom sat up, his eyes wide in surprise at her question. At first Melody thought he'd say no but when a smile spread suddenly across his face, she knew what he would say.

"Of course darling! I'd love you to come along!" Tom scooped Melody up into his arms and spun her around the room, the two of them laughing loudly, before he placed her back onto the ground and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you Mel" he said into her hair before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Tom" Melody replied with a smile as she pulled his hips towards hers with the edge of his towel. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to her level to kiss him passionately.


	29. Please Say Yes?!

Tom pulled up into the parking lot of the set for the film and instantly the couple were greeted with at least ten different faces of the crew and cast of Crimson Peak. Out of the corner of her eye, Melody caught a glimpse of the lead actress plant an unusually long kiss onto Tom's cheek. Obviously this made Melody feel extremely uncomfortable, despite what Tom had said about how he'd never think of any other woman the way he thought of her, Melody couldn't help that knagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had a bit of competition.

Melody's thoughts were interrupted by Tom's hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her in the direction of the front entrance.

"I'll introduce you to everyone later, I want to give you a tour first!" He said excitedly into her ear as he squeezed her side and the kissed her temple. Melody shot him an excited smile at the mention of seeing the set with Tom by her side the whole time.

"And this my darling is the best part of the tour" Tom winked at Melody, making her giggle as he swung the door open. After an hour of walking around and being introduced to everyone, Tom made sure to end the "tour" in his trailer. "I give you my trailer" he chuckled as they walked inside. Melody spotted the sofa in the corner and automatically threw herself onto it.

"I like it here, it's comfy" she announced as she stretched herself out and relaxed, closing her eyes. She opened them up quickly when she felt the cushion beneath her sink slightly, meeting Tom's eyes. A soft blush rose into her cheeks, which of course Tom noticed, so he leant down and pressed a kiss to each cheek before ending up on her soft lips.

"Don't you have to be in wardrobe in two minutes?" Melody asked as she pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Tom's eyes widened as he glanced up at the clock and noticed the time.

"Balls! I'll see you later darling, have a wander and introduce yourself to some people. I love you!" The last three words were shouted through the door of the trailer and Tom bolted out of the door, afraid that he'd be late. Melody laughed to herself and left the trailer heading straight to the set where Tom would be appearing in his costume within the next fifteen minutes.

The walk to the set was a short one and Melody was able to take in the breathtaking scenery and meet the extras that Tom would be working with. It was then that Melody felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"You're Melody, right?" An extremely confident sounding voice came from over Melody's shoulder. She turned to put a face to the voice and discovered a tall blonde haired beauty standing beside her. She smiled lightly at the stranger who returned a smile, revealing a set of brilliant white teeth. This woman had absolutely no faults whatsoever and Melody found it hard to believe that she was also just an on looker of the filming. "My name's Sarah Tipple, Tom has told me so much about you and how you act on stage" Melody nodded, shaking Sarah's hand and wondering what on earth was going on. "Well the thing is, I was wondering if you could audition for a production that I'm directing in the West End. You see now I've seen you in the flesh, I understand what Tom means when he says you're perfect for the part!" Suddenly, Melody's heart leapt. Sarah was offering a part in a West End production! This was exactly what she needed to kick start her career again. "The auditions aren't until around the same time this finishes, so you don't even have to fly back early. And once you've auditioned, you're guaranteed a part. Please say yes Melody?"

Before Melody could answer she heard a distinctive voice from behind her calling out to Sarah. She flashed Tom her smile as he walked over, linking his fingers through Melody's. 

"Lovely to see you again Sarah! I assume you have just spoken to Melody about your request?" Sarah nodded enthusiastically at Tom's question then turned and looked back to Melody to get an answer.

"Indeed I have, all she needs to do now is give me a yes or a no" Sarah replied with a smile. Melody chuckled at the pair before her.

"I don't even know anything about the role or the production yet!" She laughed, relaxing a little now that Tom was around her.

"It's a surprise" Tom announced. "But you'll love it" he finished, pressing a kiss to Melody's cheek then moving off to position himself ready for filming. Melody finally took her eyes off Tom and returned them to Sarah, who's eyes started to plead with her.

"Please say yes!?" She squeaked at her. With that Melody nodded her head and smiled at Sarah. 

"Ms. Tipple. You've got yourself an actress for your audition" Melody announced, making Sarah jump about in excitement and squeal at her response. 

"You won't regret this Mel! I promise you!" Sarah said as she pulled Melody into a tight hug. "See you back in London" and with that she was gone, leaving Melody on an all time high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go, a three part update for you all and once again I apologise that it's taken me so long! More updates soon I hope haha xxx


End file.
